Love & Life walk hand in hand
by MrMcCarthy'sHeart
Summary: Full summary inside. Isabella was miss popularity in in high school and was almost crowned prom queen when she became pregnant with her son, at the young age of 17 Since then sh ehas closed any option of true love, will Emmett be able to unlock her hear.
1. The Every Day LIfe Of Isabella

_**Characters:**_

_**Isabella Lila Cullen **__21. Make-up artist for Mac cosmetics. Has a son Named Tristan Ryan Cullen Lives with The Whitlock's. _

_**Tristan Ryan Cullen. **__4. Claims he will be a Surgeon like his Grandpa Whitlock. _

_**Emmett Caden McCarthy**__. 22, Fire Fighter. Lives with Brother Edward _

_**Alice Nichole Hale**__. 21. Jr. Fashion editor for popular fashion magazine called (Lucky) Isabella's best friend. Girlfriend to Jasper. _

_**Rosalie Lynn Whitlock. **__22. Aspiring model/Actress. Twin Sister of Jasper. Isabella's Second Best friend._

_**Jasper James Whitlock. **__22 works in construction, going to school for architecture. Twin brother of Rosalie. Boyfriend to Alice, Isabella's close friend._

_**Edward Mitchell McCarthy**__. 23 Paramedic, Brother to Older brother to Emmett. _

_**Carslie Ryan Whitlock **__50 Chief Surgeon. Father to Whitlock Twins. Married to Esme Whitlock for 26 years. Took in Isabella and her son. God Father to Tristan Ryan_

_**Esme June Whitlock**__. 48 Housewives. Mother to Whitlock Twin. Esme Accepted Isabella s her own daughter when Isabella was put on the streets by her parents. Godmother to Tristan Ryan._

_**Summary: **__Isabella was miss popularity in in high school and was almost crowned prom queen when she became pregnant with her son, at the young age on 17. The parent's of her high school sweet heart shipped him off to his aunt's house once they heard the news. Isabella's Parents considered her a shame and kicked her out on the street with nowhere to go. Rosalie Lynn Whitlock Convinced her parents to let her stay with them considering she was already family. Even with all the love and support Isabella was given she still closed off her heart. She vowed to never let another man leave her or her son. When she meets, Emmett McCarthy she is forced to look at how cold she has really became. Can Emmett Find the lost key to her heart, or is it to broken to be fixed even with the help of her loved ones. _

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you guys enjoy the plot this story. Give it a chance I am sure it will touch your hearts as it has done with mine. This story is about love and the risk you take with it everyday, Even thought you have been hurt before you have to believe that, that special someone is out there for you. Not All Men Are A Like! Everyone deserves to be in love. Life and Love go hand in hand. Thank you for reading and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and suggestions in a review. I will update with every ten reviews. I need to know that this story is worth it. __J _

_Today was such a nice day out; I could not waist it inside. It was the first day I had off in two weeks. So I did what I do everyday off, I spent it with the love of my life. My son Tristan. I was out in the front yard playing football with him. He got a kick out of me trying to play with him because I was a girl and usually Jasper plays with him. I loved hearing him laugh, Just knowing I created that laugh made my heart over whelm with joy._

"_Mama Can we walk to the beach?"_ Tristan asked in an excited tone as he jumped up and down at the thought of going. It was only 11 am and everyone was out at work or school. I smiled at him as he impatiently waited for my answer. _"Can we mama please can we, and you can make a sandcastle and we can run from the water if it is too cold, Please mommy can we go?"_ Tristan began to beg.

"_OK, we can go but you need to pick up you toys first." _I said picking up his football.

"_Ok Mommy."_ Tristan ran in too the house. I went inside where Esme was in the kitchen polishing her sliver wear. Esme was pretty much my mother. Her and her family brought me into there home when I was seventeen. Once my parents found out I was pregnant with Tristan, and that his father skipped town they decided it would be best if I left there lives. They where embarrassed by there daughter who was now considered a whore. I had it all back then, everyone wanted to be my friend, and I was invited to every party. I dated the hottest guy in school, who was the only man I have ever slept with and the father of my very handsome son. Jacob said he wanted to be there for our baby when I told him, but I found out he went home and begged his parents to let him finish the year at his aunts house. They thought it would be best to keep him away from the "likes of me". What a bunch of assholes, they all left me to be on my own. If it wasn't for the Whitlock's I don't think I would have made it. They helped me finish school and to pursue becoming a make-up artist. Esme watches Tristan while I work. They all encourage me to get out and have fun but I insist I have fun, even if it is just with my son. I wont let him see people come and go into his life. If you're not a permanent fixture in my life, you don't know my son.

"_Tristan seems excited."_ Esme smiled at me looking in the direction he ran off too.

"_Yea, I think it is warm enough to go to the beach now. He has been wanting to go for weeks."_ I took a clean rag and started to help Esme polish.

"_That's a good idea; it's a nice day out. That boy would live in water if he could."_ Esme laughed at the image of Tristan living underwater. He really did love the beach, swimming, taking baths. "_Maybe you will meet a nice man out there."_ Esme gave me an encouraged smile. Pursed my lips, not wanting to have this conversation yet again. "_Bella, your young you're smart and you're beautiful. It's ok to go on dates. It won't hurt Tristan. If he doesn't know."_ Esme gave me a motherly concerned look. I took in a deep breath letting it out in a rush.

"_Esme, I don't have time for dates, stop worrying about me I'm fine, I'm happy with my life."_ I pleaded with her but she never bought it. She could always see right throw me, she knew deep down I was lonely. She knew I would never admit to it, but still she pressed the situation hoping to some how brake throw to me one day.

"_It was just a thought."_ She said taking the rag out of my hand. Tristan ran in wearing his black and plaid famous stars and strips swim trunks, with his black shirt with matching blue writing. He even fixed his hair; he loved having it cut in a FO Hawk.

"_Already to go to the beach Tristan?" _Esme said amused.

"_Yeah nana! Mommy lets go!"_ Tristan said taking my hand tugging on it.

"_Wait a minute; did you pick up your toys?"_ I asked giving him a warning look with my eyes.

"_Yes, mama come on."\_Tristan whined pulling on my hand.

"_Ok say good bye to Nana."_ I said grabbing his towel from him. Tristan ran to Esme giving her a hug.

When we got to the beach, Tristan was all over the place. We made a pretty nice sandcastle. Tristan was really into watching the pools of water by the rocks. He liked watching the crabs and small fish in them. I was sitting on the rocks while Tristan laughed at the crabs running from the waves. He could sit there all day watching ocean life.

"_Mommy, do you think nana could cook the crab."_ Tristan said holding up a small crab. I laughed because a few months ago Esme made Crab legs. Tristan was upset with her because she didn't take him to get the crabs. He thought she walked down here and caught them her self.

"_No baby, remember we don't eat crabs close to home."_ I said watching him throw it in to the ocean.

"_Mama I'm hungry."_ Tristan said whipping his hands clean from sand.

"_You ready to go babe?"_ I said looking at my phone not realizing it was already 4:30.

"_Yeah. Can I take a bath when we get home?"_ Tristan asked but I already knew he would be more then willing to take a bath. He hates being dirty. I think it's because I was constantly changing him and wash him as a baby.

"_Yep, come on."_ I reached for his hand and we started making our way up the long street home. When we where close enough to see the house I let his hand go. I thought he was going to run home but he ran across the street to where a couple of guys where with there dog.

"_Cool, look mama,"_ He said running right up to the dog.

"_Tristan Ryan get over here you know better then to run across the street."_ I said running after him.

"_It's ok he doesn't bit." _A tall man with messy bronze hair said petting the dog.

"_Mommy can I pet him please."_ Tristan begged moving just his feet with anticipation. I looked at the lanky man who gave me a crooked smile that might have dazzled most women.

"_Fine."_ I said crossing my arms.

"_What's his name?"_ Tristan asked the stranger, another man walked out of the house. HE was just as tall but he was massively bulky. You could see his muscles from under his shirt. He walked out with a dimply smile grow when he saw Tristan petting the dog. "_Nice Rocky."_ I turned my attention back to Tristan. The lanky name stood up.

"_Hello I'm Edward McCarthy. My brother and I just moved in."_ He said holding his hand out for me to shack.

"_I'm Isabella, This is my son Tristan." _I said in a business like manner, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

"_Emmett."_ Edwards's brother held his hand out for me to shack. He took my hand in his giving it a light squeezed.

"_We live over there."_ Tristan said jumping up. "_Can I play with Rocky sometimes?"_ Tristan ask the two brothers in front of us.

"_Tristan no, come on we have to go."_ I said not now, what I would think of the situation.

"_Sorry little man, Mom has the last word."_ Emmett smiled down at him, Then up to me. Tristan looked down in disappointment.

"_Bella who are your friends?" _I turned around to see Rosalie coming over. She has been one of my best friends since middle school. She was a major flirt and she knew it. She was always trying to get me to go out with her to clubs and Bars but I always managed to get out of it. She was tall thin, with long blonde hair blue eyes, perfect body. Every mans dream girl if you ask me.

"_Hi I'm Rosalie Whitlock, but everyone calls me Rose. You two are?"_ She asked taking each of there hands.

"_It's Edward, Emmett and Rocky."_ Tristan answered with a huge smile. We all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"_We just moved into town."_ Emmett said looking back at me with a handsome smile.

"_Are you new in town?"_ Rose asked keeping the conversation going. I stood to the side in an awkward silence.

"_Actually we are, we just moved here from New York."_ Edward answered giving her his supposed dazzling smile. When I herd her giggle, I knew she bought it.

"_Come on babe, you need a bath."_ I said taking Tristan by his hand.

"_It was nice meeting you." _I said mostly to Emmett because Edward and Rose where wrapped up in there own conversation.

"_Nice to meet you two. Bye"_ Emmett said a bit confused but I didn't care. He was nobody to me.Tristan waved good-bye and we went home where I started Tristan's bath.

"_Mommy I want a doggy."_ Tristan said while I washed his hair.

"_No, we don't have time for doggies. One day when you're older you can have one."_ I wanted to let him down ease.

"_But I want one now." _Tristan began to pout. I let out a sigh feeling a little tired myself.

"_Wash your hair out."_ I changed the subject getting up and reaching for his towel.

"_Then can I play with Rocky?"_ Tristan asked me a gentle smile, his eyes filled with hope.

"_Well see."_ I answered holding the towel open for him. His face slowly changed into his puppy dogface. "_Ok maybe you can play with him if we see them again."_ I side in defeat. Tristan jumped out of the water I wrapped him up picking him up and tickling him. I got him dress and we head down stairs where everyone was all at getting ready to eat. Tristan sat in his usually seat in between Jasper and Carslie

"_Where did you go? Those guys were hot."_ Rose said as soon as she saw me.

"_What guys?" _Jasper asked amused. I rolled my eyes.

"_Tristan needed a bath you big flirt."_ I said setting the salad bowl at the dinner table.

"_I think Emmett was into you. Were going to show them around town next Wednesday."_ Rose said nonchalant. My mouth dropped open with shock, and then anger washed over me.

"_What do you mean WE Rosalie?"_ I asked giving her a death glare.

"_Oh come on there new in town and they don't know where anything is at, it's during the day and it's not a date. Come on please I kind of like the skinner one, and it would be rude to just show one of them the town."_ Rose said standing in front of me pouting her lip. "_Please, just this once." _She begged. I herd low chuckles. From the family.

"_No Rose, I have to work."_ That was always my excuse.

"_No you don't that why I picked Wednesday it's your next day off. Com eon Bella I already said you'd come."_ Rose gave me pleading eyes.

"_Come on Bella, its just driving around town. And what maybe lunch. That's hardly a date."_ Jasper throws his two cents in. I shock my head thinking about it. I let out a big sigh throwing my hands in the air.

"_Why is everyone so worried about my love life?"_ I asked in irritated fit.

"_Cause you don't have love in your life mama." _Tristan answered my question I looked over at him. "_Auntie Ali and Auntie Rose said that you punch your self too much mama."_ Tristan said resting his little fist on his check. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I looked over at Rose feeling tears building up.

"_Id appreciate it if you would not talk about me in front of my son."_ I said in a calm tone as everyone watched me with shocked eyes. "_Excuse me Esme, I'm not that hungry. Tristan stay here and eat your dinner I'll be back."_ I started to walk out the door. I herd Tristan try to come after me but Carslie got him.

"_Mommy needs sometime to her self come on lets eat."_ I herd Carslie say before I shut the door.

I walked down to the beach taking a seat on the rocks watching the rest of the sun set. All I thought about was how pathetic everyone must think I am, When I thought I was doing what was best for my son. It's not easy being mommy and daddy. I was comfortable with how my life was. I didn't have to worry about heart ache because there was no one to hurt it, Tristan was happy healthy, and loved. He deserved all my free time after I brought him into the world with out a real family to care for him. Sure the Whitlock's where great and they loved Tristan and myself like there own but it's not there blood that runs throw his veins. I hated myself for not giving him the proper life he should have. Real grandparents, a dad, His own house. A dog if he wanted it. I try everyday to make him happy because when he grows up I don't want him to hate me for him not having his dad. The thought brought tears to my eyes. Tristan was my whole life, with out him I'm nothing, I'll have nothing to live for.

"_Isabella right?"_ I herd a deep unsure voice from behind me. I quickly whipped my eyes too turn around and see who it was. It was out new nieghbor Emmett.

"_Ugh, Yeah, Hi."_ I said not sure what he wanted. He looked at my sort of confused but then gave me a cheeky grin.

"_This place is amazing huh?"_ Emmett said looking out into ocean.

"_Yeah."_ I answered coldly.

"_I herd there is a cave around here somewhere, I was trying to look for it. Do you now where it is at?"_ He smiled wide looking around.

"_By the cliff."_ I answered stiff.

"_Oh am I bothering you?"_ He asked seeming a little offended. I looked at him feeling bad for being rude with him.

"_Not really, I was just thinking."_ I answered honestly.

"_You know my mom used to say sometimes the best way to make peace with something is just to let it go and have some fun, and That if you over think something the pressure of it can cause you to make the wrong choice. It has to come from the heart not the brain."_ Emmett said crossing his arms with a proud smile. I looked back to the ocean.

"_What dose she say about over thinking the wrong choices you have made?"_ I asked with a bit of an attitude.

"_I ugh I don't' know, I'll have to get back to you on that one." _He slightly chuckled.

"_So would you like to show me the cave?"_ He asked going back to the original subject.

"_Why so you can try to make a move." _I said looking at him over my shoulder.

"_Wow ok, Listen as pretty as you are I'm only trying to find the cave, you know where it's at. Not ever man wants to fuck you. Some of us actually like making friends when we move to new places, but trust me I'm not a fan of stuck up bitches."_ Emmett snapped walking away. I hoped of the rocks.

"_Wait!"_ I called out to him. I don't know why I didn't want him to think I was a bitch.

"_What?"_ He ask turning around annoyed.

"_I'm sorry, I'm not really a bitch. Its just I don't know."_ I said confused at the end of my sentence.

"_OK, Prove it and show me where the cave is."_ Emmett said walking over to me.

"_It's dark."_ I said with a raised eyebrow looking toward the cliff where the cave is.

"_Being scared and still doing it is half the fun." _Emmett smiled.

"_I'm not scared but I do need to get home to my son, maybe another time."_ I said walking away toward the street. He ran after me.

"_Ok, so you owe me a tour of the town, and the cave, sounds like a great start to a friendship."_ He walked next to me. I giggled a little.

"_Maybe, I like to get to know someone before I call him my friend."_ I said seriously crossing my hands over one another as we walked. Emmett laughed a booming laugh that reminded me of waves crashing.

"_Ok so, the tours are like trial friendship?"_ Emmett said still laughing.

"_I guess."_ I knew I wasn't going to end up being friends with me but if I told him them he would call me a bitch again. I hated that word, I am in no way a bitch.

**Please take a few moment to let me know what you think so far about this story. Dose it have you wanting more? Can you relate to this Bella? Just leave your thoughts about the over all chapter. It would help me continue the story. Thank you for reading**

**Also I think I got all the mistakes but if you see any please let me know. **

**Any good beta interested in working on this story?**


	2. Cave Adventure

Point of view: Isabella

I do not own Twilight.

Emmett walked me to the end of my driveway. He was really trying to get me to smile the way back up here. I should have just told him to leave me alone back there but something about his eyes made me curious. They seemed dark and far away but filled with kindness.

"_So I look forward to seeing your tour," _Emmett said rocking back on his heals.

"_Yeah, I'll see you then," _I said with a small wave walking inside.

"_When can I get my tour of the cave?"_ Emmett called after me. I turned walking backward up the hill. I figured the sooner I show him, the sooner I can get over the tours, and I could move on with life.

"_I get home around five, how about 5:30, Bring your dog."_ I said smiling thinking; I could kill to birds with one stone. Tristan can play with the dog like I promised him during his bath so I guess it was win, win for me.

When I got in the house, Esme was sitting in the dinning room with a cup of coffee. I looked at the time it was 7:30. I took a deep breath knowing we would have to talk about it even if I didn't want to; I just wanted to watch sponge bob with Tristan. I walked in the dinning room slowly with my head hung low.

"_I'm sorry I left Esme, I should have waited for Tristan to be asleep."_ I said softly. Esme looked up at me with a weak smile she stood up.

"_Sit down honey."_ Esme said walking over to the kitchen.

"_Where is Tristan?"_ I asked before sitting down.

"_He went with Jasper and Rose to get ice cream; I wanted to talk to you alone."_ She said coming back in with a plate of food. I took my seat.

"_I shouldn't have reacted that way, I know you guys mean well-"_ I stopped talking to find the right words to say.

"_You are right; the girls should not talk about you in front of Tristan. Rose knows that know, but what I want to talk about is you coming out of this shell you have created."_ I eat while Esme spoke. "_Honey, you're so closed off when it comes to dating and doing normal adult things with out your son, you have lost your self. You're a wonderful mother but I think you need to have some you time."_ Esme spoke soft sitting across from me. I look up at Esme throw my eyelashes shyly.

"_Esme I just don't have time to date or anything else, I'm a mother, I though you would understand that."_ I said getting a little defensive.

"_I do, if he was still a baby I would agree with you. But he is four; you have five baby-sitters on call at all times. Live your life a little, I can see you're lonely when Alice and Jasper are around. I see how you watch them, Isabella you don't have to punish your self for Tristan's dad's stupid mistakes. He lied and manipulated you."_ She spoke from the heart, and she was right I did blame myself for Jacob's mistakes.

"_I know I just don't want people coming in and out of his life, I want him to have a stable life."_ I said beginning to cry. "_I don't want him growing up thinking I was a hoe and that I didn't know his dad, I love Jacob, I gave myself to him because I thought he loved me the way I loved him."_ I was now sobbing. Esme took my hand in hers.

"_Know one thinks that Isabella." _Esme tried to comfort me. I whipped my eyes and smiled.

"_I know you guys don't, I know I built a wall but Esme I'm not ready to date, I just want to live my life and watch my son grow."_ I whipped away the last few tears.

"_We just want you to be happy."_ Esme know had tears.

"_Then just let me live my life because I am happy. I don't need anything else."_ I said in a whisper as the front door shut. Esme whipped her eyes taking my plate.

"_Mommy! Mommy I got a prize for you!"_ I smiled when I heard Tristan running around looking for me.

"_I'm right here baby!"_ I said walking around the corner. Tristan's face light up and he ran to me. I picked him up kissing his cheeks.

"_Mama stop kissing me."_ Tristan said in a giggle.

"_Ok, OK what did you get me monster?"_ I said putting Tristan down.

"_You favorite ice cream mama look"_ Tristan held up a to go cup from pink berry.

"_Oh wow monster, Thank you." _I took it from him as he gave me a big hug.

"_Bella, I didn't mean to up set you."_ I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway weary.

"_Rose don't worry about it, Listen I'll go Wednesday. I'm sorry I freaked out."_ I said with a smile. Rose gave me a realized smile.

"_Thank god I was so worry you had really snapped."_ Rose said back to her normal self. "_I can't wait that guy Edward was hot, but so was his brother, hopefully I end up with one of them. Emmett's muscles are huge and that's sexy."_ Rose said wiggling her eyebrows with a pleased smile.

I looked at Rose with a small smile shacking my head. "_I'm sure they will be fighting over you"_

"_That would be hot."_ Rose said with more excitement then she needed to. I put my ice cream in the freezer.

"_Come son lets get you ready for bed."_ I said pretty tired my self. Tristan was playing with his cars on the kitchen table hopefully not paying attention to us.

"_No mama no, I wanna play."_ Tristan whined and ran into the other room. It's going to be one of those nights where he will fight it until his eyes give in I could tell. I went into the next room where Esme sat watching TV with Carslie. Tristan was on Carslie's lap hugging him. "_Don't wanna go to sleep."_ Tristan pouted holding Carslie.

"_Tristan Ryan Cullen I am not playing with you it is bed time, you get your butt up, march up those stairs and put your pj's on right now."_ I said pointing to the stairway. Tristan hide his face from me behind Carslie arm.

"_Do you want pop pop, to help you get ready?"_ Carslie asked Tristan. He nodded his head. Carslie stood up still holding him. I sat on the couch closing my eyes. Esme chuckled lightly.

"_At least he runs to one of us, when Jasper and Rose would try to get out of bedtime they would hide in the closet or the restroom and lock the door."_ Esme laughed at the memory. "_One time I let them stay the night in the restroom, and that was the last time they ran to the restroom."_ I laughed with her.

"_I hope he doesn't get any ideas. I'm going to go get ready for bed."_ I got up stretching my arms.

"_Good night dear."_ Esme called out to me as I made my way up the windy stairway. Tristan was jumping on the bed in his pajamas when I walked in. When he seen me he stopped and dropped to his knees.

"_Hi mommy!"_ Hi said in an innocent voice. I smiled and plopped down on the bed looking over at Tristan.

"_You want you to sleep with mommy tonight?"_ I asked because he is really cuddly when sleeps. He smiled wide at me nodding his head.

"_Good night you two."_ Carslie said in passing.

"_Night pop pop."_ Tristan called out laying down waiting for me.

We got all comfy before I tuned sponge bob on, we feel asleep instantly.

I left with Tristan still asleep hoping work went by slow to day. I wasn't looking forward to my little 'tour' with Emmett. I hope he didn't get nosy and start asking questions because then I would have to be a bitch. Not to my surprise, the day flew in a blink of an eye. I got home dinner was already almost done. Alice had hear about our little argument last night and insisted to apologize repeatedly until diner was over. Now all I had to do was make our escape wit out anyone noticing.

"_Tristan I feel like taking a walk hope about you?" _I asked as low as I could.

"YEAH!"Tristan screamed out and began jumping up and down.

"_What's going on in here?"_ Jasper asked coming back in from walking Alice out.

"_Where going to walk."_ Tristan said excitedly.

"_Oh sounds fun. See you guys when you get back."_ Jasper said giving me an encouraging smile.

"_Ugh yea well we will be back." _I said confused by his smile.

By the time, we got out the house it was 5:40. Tristan was telling me about his day of coloring and playing hide and seek with Jasper. As soon as we got to the sand Tristan saw Rocky running around. He gasped and started pulling on my arm.

"_Mommy can I play with Rocky please oh please."_ Tristan begged with anticipation.

"_Yeah go ahead."_ Before I even finished giving him permission, he was already running toward the dog. Emmett's face lightened up when he saw us.

"_Hey, though you were ganna stand me up."_ Emmett said with a child like smile.

"_Dinner ran a little late, you ready?"_ I asked feel a little tense.

"_Yeah let's go." _Emmett clapped his hands together rubbing them egger to go. I stiffed a laugh.

"_Tristan come on where going to take Emmett and Rocky to the cave."_ I called out to Tristan who was playing fetch with the dog. Tristan ran over to me Rocky followed him.

"_I think me dog likes your son."_ Emmett said laughing at the two. Tristan tripped over his own feet, rocky landed on top off him licking his face. Emmett whistled for rocky to get off him. When Tristan finally made his way over to us, he blurted out.

"_Not our secret cave, mommy that was ours." _Tristan's face fell as he looked at the floor.

"_No baby, the other one. I would never give our secret away."_ I said bending down to his level. Tristan looked at Emmett.

"_You can't come to the secret cave but we came go to the big cave."_ Tristan said to him with a straight face.

"_Hey little that works for me, I thought we where going to a big cave."_ Emmet smiled at him petting rocky. Tristan smiled approvingly and we started walking over to the cave. Tristan and Rocky where playing and running around in front of us.

"_Your son is really smart, how old is he?"_ Emmett asked from next to me looking at Tristan.

"_Four."_ I said smiling proudly at Tristan.

"_How old are you?"_ Emmett asked not as confident.

"_How old do you think I am?"_ I asked stiffing up, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the line of questioning that was about to come. Why did I come alone? This was stupid of me; I shouldn't have brought Tristan.

"_Well you went to work on a Thursday so I'm guessing you're over 18 and your son has style so you're not that old. Hmm are you 22?"_ He asked trying to be polite.

"_No, I'm 21."_ I was already feeling like I was being judge, I hated that feeling; this is why I block outsiders off.

"_That's cool, I was close. You grow up out here?"_ Emmett skipped the questions I thought he would be ballsy enough to ask.

"_Born and raised."_ I answered catching him looking at me from the corner of my eye. We started to climb up the rocks to the cave.

"_This is a heel of a work out."_ Emmett said from behind Tristan and me. I laughed to myself helping Tristan. Once we reached, the cave and Emmett helped Himself and Rocky up Tristan called Rocky to walk with him.

"_Rocky, your brave, I used to be scared until my uncle showed me not to be scared and now I'm not."_ Tristan began his own conversation with Rocky.

"_So where did you move from?"_ I asked not liking the awkward silence.

"_Well I was born out here but my family moved to South Carolina when I was six. I have always wanted to come back out this way so when I got the job offer to work out here I took it, Edward basically came along to hook up with as many Cali girls as he could. We see the world differently." _I was taken back by Emmett's openness.

"_So you're supposed to be the southern gentlemen and Edward is the town player?"_ I asked not believing they where really that different.

"_Well, lets put it this way, Edward is the way his is because I used to be that way. But after I feel for a girl and she played me like a fiddle, broke my heart and I was never the same. I respect woman and there feelings now."_ Emmett said clearing his throat. We where now walking throw the cave. Emmett looked around. "_This is so sick."_ Emmett said looking around. I watched him amused; he was like a big kid. Tristan showed Emmett all the different rocks and explained how water used to be in the cave, all the stuff Jasper had taught him about the cave. When we got to the end of the cave, it opened out over the ocean.

"_You think you can jump from here?"_ Emmett asked looking over the edge.

"_If you have a death wish sure."_ I laughed picking Tristan up looking over the water.

"_Mama He crazy?" _Tristan asked pointing at Emmett. Emmett looked at Tristan and laughed.

"_Crazy is the new fun kid." _Emmett said laughing at Tristan's remark. Tristan giggled.

"_No its not fun." _Tristan argued with Emmett. Emmett laughed and called Rocky.

"_It's getting dark we should head back."_ I said already walking away. Tristan wigged his way out of my arms.

"_Where do you work?"_ I asked feeling nosy, but I was curious.

"_Santa Monica fire department."_ Emmett said jumping down a rock, and then he helped Tristan down. He held out a hand for me to take but I got down on my own.

"_You're a fireman?"_ I asked once I was on the sand.

"_Yeah, I work three days a week 72 hours straight."_ Emmett looked at me and smiled. "_Where do you work?"_ He asked looking at me.

"_I work for Mac cosmetics." _I said feel a little low, being a fire fighter is a great accomplishment, all I do is sell make-up.

"_Really?"_ Emmett sounded shockingly surprised.

"_Yea why?"_ I asked offended already.

"_Nothing it's just, well I dated a girl once who wore Mac, I went to a store once and all the girls wore tons of make-up that worked there, you have more of a natural beauty thing going on." _Emmett stumbled over his last few words. I couldn't help but to blush, I hope he didn't see it.

"_Thanks, A lot of the girls do wear a lot of make-up but that's their choose I guess."_ I said shyly looking away. I hadn't even noticed we where already in front of his house.

"_So I'll see you Wednesday?" _Emmett asked with a hopeful smile.

"_Yeah, I'll see you then."_ I said taking Tristan's hand.

"_Bye Rocky. Bye um what your name?"_ Tristan asked looking at Emmett.

"_It's Emmett, but you can call me Em."_ Emmett said bending down to Tristan's level.

"_Oh Ok, When can I play with Rocky, He is my friend."_ Tristan said putting a hand on Emmett shoulder, like he was talking business. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Whenever your mom says its ok, you can come over and play with him."_ Emmett said looking at me. I don't know how I'm going to brake off Tristan's and Rocky friendship. Maybe Rose will start to date Edward and she can bring him over.

We said our final good bye before going home. Esme was up stairs, Rose was god know where, Jasper and Carslie where in the living room watching Deal or no Deal. Tristan ran in standing in front of the guys.

"_I played with Rock!" _He said out of breath.

"_Who is Rocky?"_ Carslie asked looking at me with a half smile.

"_Ems doggy."_ Tristan started talking really fast. Once he was finished, Carslie looked at me.

"_Is Em, the new neighbor?"_ Carslie asked with a smile.

"_Yea, we ran into him at the beach. Come on Tristan time to get ready for bed."_ I said dodging all the questions. At least with the guys they didn't care about details and stuff. They let me walk away and get Tristan ready for bed. Hopefully information doesn't get back to the girls. They will want to know every single detail. It wasn't a big deal, but they would make it a big deal.

**Please leave a review with some feed back. If I don't get reviews I wont be able to continue to write this story. I want to make sure people are reading and enjoying this story. **


	3. Maybe he needs a friend

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a about the beginning of the Trial Friendship, Hope you enjoy.

"_I'm home!"_ I called out shutting the front door. Usually Tristan is already in my arms but he was nowhere to be found. _"Hello?" _I called out again.

"_Were in here Bella."_ I heard Carslie call from the family room. I walked in amused at the sight. Esme was sitting on Carslie's lap like a teenager in love.

"_Hi."_ I said with a small giggle.

"_Hello dear, how was work?"_ Esme asked while Carslie kissed her cheek.

"_It was good, where is Tristan?"_ I asked looking around for him.

"_He went with Rose and Alice to visit Rocky."_ She gave me a big smile. I nodded my head.

"_When will they be back?"_ I asked because I missed Tristan.

"_Why don't you go over and join them."_ Carslie said encouraging me. I thought about it for a little. What was the worst that could happen? So I went and fixed my hair and make-up changed into my True Religion blue skinny jeans with my white juice tank top and flats. I walked over to the house getting nerves. No one was outside in the front so I rang the doorbell. The door flew open and Emmett brother was standing there looking me up and down smiling.

"_Hello Isabella, Lose your son?"_ He asked opening the door wider. I wave scent of barbeque. I smiled at him.

"_Is he here?"_ I asked searching the house behind him.

"_Yeah come on in there all in the back."_ Edward moved so I could walk in. He led the way to the back yard.

"_Bella!"_ Alice yelled excitedly when she seen me. Tristan ran to me gave me a quick hug then took off after the dog. Rose was next to Edward flirting with him.

"_Hey." _Emmett gave me his childish smile as he waved at me with a spatula in his hand.

"_Hi."_ I smiled and looked away.

"_I hope your hungry, I'm making bacon cheeseburgers, and a regular burger for little man."_ Emmett said filling the hamburgers.

"_Esme and Carslie our going out to dinner and these nice guys invited us over to dinner."_ Alice said from next to me.

"_That's nice, is Jasper joining us."_ I asked her trying not to stare at Emmett. He was in black and white swim trunks, with just white tank top and some sunglasses with a matching hat. I have to say he was looking pretty hot.

"_Yeah, Jazz went to go get some beer."_ She answered looking at me.

"_Auntie Ali comes here." _Tristan called standing the middle of the yard with an upset look on is face. I watched wondering what was going on, Alice bent down and Tristan whispered in her ear.

"_Tristan is one funny kid."_ Emmett said looking over at me.

"_Thanks. So you don't work weekends?"_ I asked watching Alice coming back over to us.

"_We will be back."_ Alice said walking by us quickly.

"_What wrong?" _I asked worried something was wrong.

"_Stop worrying have a drink." _Alice snapped walking away.

"_You want a __Bahamas Mamma?"_ Emmett asked me watch Alice leave as confused as me. I looked over at him.

"_Excuse me?"_ I raised my eyebrows at him.

"_It's ugh the name of the drink the girls made. Bahamas Mamma."_ He said bewildered by my reaction.

"_Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks."_ I said embarrassed with my reaction.

"_I have soda, water, beer, I have kool aid."_ Emmett said closing the lid on the barbeque.

"_You have Kool aid?"_ I asked laughing because I only have kool aid around for Tristan.

"_Hell yeah, I love that stuff. Come on."_ He opened the sliding glass door to inside the house.

"_Your remind me so much of my son."_ I said walking in laughing; Emmett turned back and smirked at me.

"_So what will it be?"_ Emmett said opening the frig. I was going to answer but Jasper walked in.

"_Hey Bells you came! Good think I got your beer!"_ Jasper said putting two cases on the table.

"_I don't drink on nights I work Jazz."_ I said going to give him a hug.

"_Don't be such a prude, have a beer with your favorite brother!"_ He said opening the case and handing me a beer. I took it with a sigh; I guess a beer wont hurt. Plus I did love Blue Moon and its been a long week. Jasper gave me a big smile and walked out side.

"_You can loosen up some you know, we don't bite."_ Emmett said leaning on the counter.

"_I am lose. I just don't know you."_ I said walking away outside.

"_Well that what I have been trying to do is to get to know you but so far all I know is your a 20 year old mother too a handsome little boy who works at Mac." _Emmett called out after me, as he followed me outside.

"_Why are you so interested in becoming my friend?"_ I asked icily turning around and right into him. I stumbled over his foot; Emmett caught me before I could fall. Once I was stand up right, he let me go. I took a deep breath with my eyes caught in a gentle stare with Emmett's amber brown eyes; I was lost in them for a few seconds before he spoke.

"_Honestly I don't know why I'm so intrigued by you."_ Emmett answered keeping my gaze with his eye. Another moment went by before I realized how close we where. I turned my head and stepped away from him clearing my throat. Tristan came running throw the door Causing Emmett to stop staring at me; he went back to the barbeque.

"_What was that?"_ Rose asked coming next to me with a big grin. I looked at Emmett then back to her.

"_That was me tripping over Emmett why?"_ I felt like my entire body had falling to pieces on the floor. Rose raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

I walked over to where Jasper, Alice and Edward were all standing, feeling insecure and vulnerable with my self.

"_Em look!"_ I herd Tristan scream out laughing. He was standing on one of the jet skies.

"_Tristan don't-"_ I started to say but Emmett turned around and saw Tristan.

"_Hey you got up by your self good job little man!"_ Emmett walked over to him petting Rocky. Who was sitting down next to the Jet Ski. "_Hey but you know what, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get up by your self. Next just ask and I'll watch you get up. Just so you won't get hurt."_ Emmett helped Tristan down.

"_OK Em."_ Tristan said running away with Rocky on his tail.

"_Emmett's really good with him."_ Alice said sitting next to me.

"_I think it's because he is a big kid."_ I laughed looking over at him throwing the ball to Tristan.

" _He has a good heart, from what I have seen. You might make a good friend for him, I mean being someone friend never hurt anyone. Maybe he just needs a friend."_ Alice said nudging me on the shoulder. I looked at her knowing she knew about our little cave adventure. I stood up not wanting to argue about it I went back over to Emmett. She had a point Emmett seemed really nice and maybe he just needed a friend. He hasn't tried being anything other then a friend.

"_Hey do you need any help?"_ I asked standing at a comfortable distance.

"_Actually I need to cut the tomatoes and stuff, you can help with that if you'd like."_ He said with an alluring smile. I nodded looking back at my friends, Jasper was watching me with intent eyes. I followed Emmett back into the house.

"_So you're a firefighting, barbequing, iron chief huh?"_ I said going to the sink to wash my hands.

"_Well before I became a chief I was in culinary art school, so yes I guess you can say that."_ Emmett laughed handing me a chopping knife and an onion. I started to peel the onion.

"_Did you always want to work for Mac?" _Emmett asked keeping on subject. I took a deep breath as flashes of my life occurred.

"_I used to want to be a photographer."_ I said slicing the onion.

"_Really, what kind?"_ Emmett asked interested in my silly dream.

"_Doesn't really matter, when I got pregnant all I wanted was to make sure he had everything he needed and wanted."_ I said slowly chopping the onions.

"_Well if you ask me you have done a great job with him."_ I looked over at Emmett feeling a weird tingling feeling in my gut.

"_Thank you."_ I looked down blushing at my onion slices. Emmett came over to the side of me reaching over me.

"_Excuse me!"_ He said with a warm smile as he looked down at me. His masculine scent flooded around me. I inhaled his cinnamon root mixture with exotic bark.

"_What kind of colonel do you use?"_ I asked in almost a whisper. Emmett moved away from me with an embarrassed look, his eyes wondered around the kitchen.

"_I ugh, I'm not wearing any."_ He said almost panicky. I turned red and looked away from him.

"_Oh, sorry it's just you ugh, um, You smell good"_ I was trying to look anywhere but at him now.

"_Oh, well thanks."_ He took a step closer to me.

"_Mama!"_ Tristan called pushing open the glass door with the help of Jasper. "_Mommy!"_ He yelled again almost afraid I was lost or something. Emmett stepped away from me.

"_Yes monster I'm right here."_ I said walking over to him. His cheeks where flush red and he was out of breath. He ran into my arms where I picked him up.

"_See I told you she was here." _Jasper laughed brushing his hair back.

"_Mommy can I have a drink?"_ Tristan laid his head on my shoulder.

"_Yeah, why don't you calm down a little you're all hot and sweaty."_ I sat him down on the stool by the counter. Emmett already handed me a cup.

"_Kool-Aid is in the frig."_ Emmett said giving me a warm smile.

"_I think where going to have water right now." _I smiled back at him.

"_You hungry little man?"_ Emmett asked being over enthusiastic.

"_I'm not a man Em. I'm little!"_ Tristan laughed at Emmett.

"_Your are a little man, sometimes I wonder if you have what Benjamin button had because you get so serious."_ Emmett teased Tristan.

"_What is that!?" _Tristan throw his arms in the air still laughing. I laughed with him them handing Tristan his water. Rose came in with Alice as Tristan yelled, _"Your weird!"_ To Emmett.

"_What going on in here?"_ Rose asked with a suspicious smile.

"_Nothing Emmett is just teasing Tristan."_ I stopped laughing hopping they didn't say anything to embarrass me.

" _Is Emmett picking on you Tristan?"_ Alice asked with a smile.

" _I don't know, what's ben-ben mama what was it?"_ Tristan could say the name.

"_Benjamin Button."_ I laughed looking at Emmett. Alice and Rose both laughed looking over at Emmett. Rose bent down and whispered in Tristan's ear.

"_You're a big kid Em!"_ Tristan laughed covering his mouth to contain his laughter.

Emmett looked at me with a charming smile, then over to Tristan.

"_Ok wise guy, you better watch it or ill put onions on your hamburger!"_ Emmett said pointing his finger at Tristan.

"_I like onions they give me bad breath and mommy hates it!"_ Tristan taunted Emmett back. Emmett gave him a surprised looked.

"_OK, I guess I lost that battle."_ Emmett laughed a booming laugh as he went to get the hamburgers of the gill. I have to say they where really good, and I don't know if it was the four beers I had but I was having a lot of fun. Emmett had a good joke for everything. I was the first to leave because I needed to put Tristan to sleep and I ended up falling asleep with him. I haven't had that much fun or laughed that much in such a long time. The only thing that started to bother me was how much he interacted with Tristan. I don't know if I like having him that close to my son. I keep Tristan's circle very tight and I am very careful about who I bring in, if it wasn't for that damn dog he wouldn't have ever seen Emmett again. The only reason I was there was because I didn't want to be rude I mean everyone else was there. I was glad when i had an excuse to leave, I didn't want to lead Emmett on about our "friendship." As far as I was concern the last time I will see him is after Rose and I take him and Edward around town. I'll have to find away to keep Rose from taking Tristan over there with out Tristan getting upset over Rocky.

**OK so I have a few Question's for you guys.**

**1.) Do you guys think Bella is reacting fairly to Emmett? **

**2.) What do you think of Emmett befriending Tristan?**

**3) Do you like the story so far? Is anything missing?**

**So please leave you answer/thoughts in a review that you. **


	4. Care package

I was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on my door, I throw on my robe and went to my bed room door. Rose was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"_What's up Rose?"_ I asked letting her in. She shut the door behind her.

"_I'm so excited for tomorrow, Are you?"_ She asked jumping on my bed.

"_It's not a big deal, well to me it isn't a big deal."_ I laughed looked back at her while I put lotion on.

'_Well I think you have a thing for Emmett. I'm just saying."_ Rose said rolling over on to her stomach to look at me.

"_I don't have a thing for Emmett Rose, I was just being nice the other day, and I was only there because you guys had Tristan there. I left the first chance I got."_ I said a little snotty but only because I knew she would make a big deal about.

"_I saw your little moment the other day, You so have a thing."_ Rose insisted while texting on her phone.

"_What moment Rose, I don't have moments, Can you just leave it alone?"_ I sat on the bed giving her pleading eyes.

"_Fine, But can i ask you a question?"_ She sat up with an evil grin.

"_What?"_ I asked already knowing I wouldn't want to answer it.

"_Why wasn't I informed about the cave?"_ She asked with a mocking smile and a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Why can't people keep there mouths shut?

"_Who told you?"_ I asked mentally curing my self for even going.

"_Edward, he thought I knew about it and asked if the sunsets where nice by the cave that you took Emmett too."_ She said with a small giggle.

"_It was either I took him or he thought I was a bitch, I'm not a bitch."_ I tried to justify the situation.

"_Yeah right, if you weren't attracted to him you would have told him to fuck off. Just admit it you think he is hot and if you don't then I'm going with the notion that your lesbian."_ Rose stood up with half a smile wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"_If I admit it will you leave me alone." _I said already irritated.

"_You wont see me until we leave tomorrow."_ She said holding her hands up in the air in surrender.

"_Fine, I think Emmett is……Cute."_ I had to force the last part out. Rose squealed.

"_Oh my god, Bella has a crush. How exciting I can't wait he totally has a crush on you."_ She said before she got to my door. I throw a pillow at her.

"_Rose keep your mouth shut!"_ I said regretting opening my mouth. She shut the door not promising anything. I turned off my lights and got into bed. I could tell tomorrow was going to be a long ass day. It took me awhile to fall asleep because I was stressing over tomorrow and Rose's big mouth.

I woke up to Tristan crying from his room that was next to mine. I jumped out of bed and ran over to his room on my way to his bed I stepping in something wet, slimy and warm. I flicked on the light and realized I stepped in throw up.

"_What's the matter baby?"_ I said grossed out hopping on a foot to Tristan. He was crying so hard he was chocking on his sobs. I grabbed a one of his dirty shirts and whipped my foot clean then tossed it in the trash. I picked up Tristan and rocked him. "_Tell me what's wrong baby, Your not feeling good?"_ I asked feeling his tears soaking my shirt. "_Shh baby it's ok, Calm down mommy is here ok."_ His sobs started to slow. Esme and Carslie came in the room.

"_Is everything ok?"_ Esme asked worried.

"_I don't know he throw up and wont talk to me."_ I said holding on to him slightly rocking him. "_I'm sorry Emse I'll clean it up in a minute."_ I felt bad for waking them up, but they have already been through it all with Tristan and me. She gave me a warm smile.

"_Don't worry about it I'll clean it up."_ she said walking out I knew there was no arguing about it. I sat on Tristan's bed. Sitting him on my knee. Carslie began to feel his forehead. Tristan started to cough.

"_I'll be back, let me get my medical bag."_ He said brushing Tristan's hair in a loving way. Tristan clung on to me.

"_Baby you gotta tell me what hurts." _I said slowly trying not to panic. He took a couple deep breaths trying to stop his sobs.

"_My headddddddd …….an throat hurrrrtttt mommmmyyyy."_ Tristan stuttered clinging on to me for dear life throw his sobs. Carslie Came back in with his black medical bag.

"_Come here buddy let me see." _Carslie reached for Tristan but he turned his head coughing refusing to let go of me.

"_Tristan pop, pop just wants to make you feel better."_ I said trying to prey him off me.

"_NOOO Mommy nooo!" _He screamed in a fit.

"_It's ok Bella just hold him."_ Carslie said pulling out a thermometer from his bag. "_Tristan I need you to put this under your tongue do you remember how?"_ Carslie asked in a soft tone.

It took awhile but Carslie said he throw up because he had a coughing fit. He told me not to worry he just had a flu. I thought he felt warm earlier but I thought I t was from running around, and he was coughing a little. I should of gave him medicine then but I figured he was just running around a lot he didn't seem sick. I stayed up all night with him. He would fall asleep for 20 minutes at a time but wake up fussing. He was hot from his fever hugging on to me making me sweat. I got up in the morning with Tristan sicker then before. When he was sick he stuck to me . I asked rose to let the guys know I had to stay home with Tristan. I wasn't glad Tristan was sick but I was glad I got an excuse to get out of going. I made a bed for Tristan on the couch and put cartons on. Esme and I where making homemade soup when the door bell rang.

"_I'll get it." _I said washing my hands quickly. I opened the door and my eyes went wide with shock.

"_Ugh Hi, Rose told me you had a rough night with Tristan."_ He looked like he was unsure of something.

"_Yeah, Yeah I did. I'm sorry but he is sick I can't go with you guys today."_ I wasn't sure why he was here. Did he think I would leave my sick son?

"_They left hours ago. I ugh, I know they like each other and I was only going because you where. I didn't want to be the third wheel."_ He nervously looked around. "_I brought a care package."_ He lifted the bag in his hand.

"_That was really thoughtful. Come in."_ I said impressed by his gesture but at the same time I was confused by it. Tristan was laying on the couch watching sponge bob coughing. He looked over at Emmett and smiled weakly.

"_Em I can't play with Rocky I'm sick."_ He said in a sad tone.

" _We herd, Rocky wanted me to come by and bring you a few things to keep you busy until you feel better."_ Emmett said hesitve with his step. He looked at me asking permission with his eyes to go over to Tristan. I smiled at him unsure of myself. I don't know if this was such a good idea.

"_Well hello, who is he?"_ Esme said in a low whisper next to me obviously thinking Emmett was attractive. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

" _That's Emmett, the neghbor and your happily married."_ I said teasing her.

"_But your not."_ She said teasing me back.

"_He came to see Tristan."_ I said looking back at the two talking.

"_That's really sweet of him." _She said impressed. "_Hi I'm Esme, Tristan's grandmother. Iv herd a lot about you and your dog Rocky."_ She said in a charming tone introducing her self to Emmett.

"_Hi. I'm Emmett McCarthy, I brought some things for Tristan, I hope that's ok."_ Emmett said shacking Esme's hand.

"_That's very kind, Your just in time, we where making homemade soup. Would you like some?"_ Esme Invited Emmett for lunch, while I gritted my teeth forcing a smile.

"_Mommy, Look Emmett brought a movie about candy. Can he watch it with me?"_ Tristan waved a movie in his hand. It was Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory.

"_Yes monster he can if he wants."_ I said looking over at Emmett. Emmett gave me a big smile.

"_That would be great, That is if you don't mind?"_ Emmett gave my a warm smile that I could see as genuine.

"_I don't mind. Let me go help Esme. I'll be right back."_ I said feeling a little nerves. But onlu because I was starting to like him as a person. I walked into the kitchen.

"_Esme, do you think this is weird at all?"_ I asked confused by the situation.

"_No honey, I think he has a kind heart like you. But I do think Rose is right, I think he might have a crush on you."_ She giggled taking out the bowls.

"_No, I think Alice is right, I think he just needs a friend."_ I said playing with a napkin, I slightly blushed at the thought of him liking me. Esme stopped what she was doing.

"_It's ok to have a crush on him, I do." _Esme said pressing her lips together to stop her amusement from showing throw. I took out the two TV dinner trays for the guys and set them up with drinks and there soup. I took a set and started watching the movie with the two . Half way throw the movie Tristan had feel asleep.

"_Poor thing, he was up all night."_ Esme said taking there empty bowls.

"_I remember when my nephew would get sick he would cry all night long, Edward and Laura would look like hell the next day."_ Emmett smiled at Tristan then looked away almost upset.

"_You have a nephew?"_ I said understanding where is good nature with kids was coming from.

"_Yeah, was four when he passed away. Tristan reminds us of him."_ Emmett spoke in a broken tone. He was clearly hurting.

"_I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine going throw something like that." _I said looking at Tristan. Emmett Leaned back on the couch looking at him as well.

"_Yeah, Nathan was a special kid."_ I looked at Emmett not sure what to say. Emmett looked at me with another genuine smile. "_You're a great mom, and your son is amazing. And I know most people would think it was weird that I like to be around him, it's just I like the vibe you both give of, Your good people you know, Nathan wasn't so lucky in the mom department."_ Emmett said looking away from me looking a little uncomfortable.

"_I don't it's weird, I understand. If I where in your shoe's id do the same thing. I don't mind you being around him. Trust me if I did you would have never seen him after the first day. Rose and the family say I'm too protective over him but id rather be safe then sorry. And I don't feel threatened by you."_ I said feeling sorry for Emmett, And even worst for Edward. I could never imagine life with out my son, It hurt to even think about it.

"_You could never be to protective when it comes to your kids."_ Emmett said making himself more comfortable.

"_So I guess I owe you a tour of the town still, When are you free?"_ I asked him feeling a small tingle in my stomach, ok i know what your thinking but honestly, I really get why he would want to be around Tristan and I in no way find it weird. Heart breaking yes, weird no.

"_Well, why don't you let me take you out to dinner sometime instead."_ Emmett said with a hopeful smile. "_As friends of course."_ He added in while I thought about it.

" _ok."_ I said feeling my cheeks light up on fire.

"_Great, when is your next day off?"_ Emmett asked sounding relived.

"_Um, well actually tomorrow, but I can't leave Tristan."_ I said slowly.

"_Understandable, when you find out your next free day off let me know."_

"_I will."_ I said trying to whip the smile off my face, It was only dinner and it was just with a new friend, so why was I so excited?

"_So how was work?"_ I asked knowing he worked from Sunday to Tuesday.

"_Boring, nothing major happened, Oh but I did get to put out a filed of weeds that caught on fire."_ Emmett said with a light laugh. "_How was your work week?"_

" _Boring, the only fire I got to put out was one between to co workers fighting over a customer who ended up walking out with out buying anything." _Emmett and I both laughed. We stopped hearing Tristan starting to cough and move around. He woke up and looked at me.

"_Mommy."_ He started to cry so I went over to where he was laying and picked him up.

"_I know my poor baby, Mommy's here."_ I held him close to me while rocking him back and forth.

"_Emmett I'm sorry, Can you do me a quick favor and ask Esme for his cough syrup?"_ I asked cradling Tristan.

"_Yeah, where is she?"_ He asked standing up.

"_Down the hall in the kitchen."_

Emmett walked away returning a few minutes later with the syrup. I gave Tristan some hoping he would go back to sleep. Emmett sat patiently. Watching the TV until I rocked Tristan back to sleep. I laid back with him in my arms, yawning from lack of sleep.

"_I should get going. Thanks for the soup. And be sure to let me know when I can take you to dinner." _He whispered before getting up. I nodded my head giving him a warm smile.

"_Thanks for the stuff you brought, I'll talk to you soon."_ I said as Emmett let him self out. I ended up falling asleep sitting up with Tristan in my arms. I just wanted to hold him after what Emmett told me about his nephew Nathan. I wonder how he passed away, poor kid.


	5. Getting Closer

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it. ****J**

I made plans to have dinner with Emmett a week ago and I have been avoiding asking Esme and Carslie to baby-sit because I really didn't want them to make a big deal about it but it was already five thirty pm and Emmett said he would be here at six. So I walked in the kitchen kicking myself for waiting so long. Rose, Alice and Esme where making cookies. I have spent the last two hours getting ready. Honestly I was excited about tonight, I haven't been out with anyone other then the family.

"_Wow Bella you look amazing."_ Alice said looking me over. She was some what of a fashion guru who approved or disapproved everyone's out fits when ever they left the house. I was wearing a _NU by Mark Anthony Jersey Drape Dress in Orchid._ I had my hair down with soft curls on the ends with my bangs sweep over my left eye. Esme and Rose looked up at me. Rose's mouth dropped.

"_That color looks amazing on you Bella."_ Rose said coming over to look me over.

"_Is it too much, do you think this dress would be too much?"_ I asked forgetting they didn't know about my dinner plans.

"_Too much for what?"_ Esme asked as confused as Rose and Alice looked.

"_Um well, Actually Esme, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and if not that's fine I shouldn't ask on such a short notice. Actually you know what never mind."_ I quickly turned to walk away ready to back out of my dinner plans but Rose stepped in front of me.

"_You have a date don't you?"_ Rose asked way to excited.

"_It's not a date."_ I said looking around the kitchen feeling my blush beginning to rise.

"_Oh my God!"_ Alice screamed running over to me. "_You so have a date! Who is it with?"_ Alice beamed taking my hand s in hers.

"_It's not a date."_ I said again but this time with a giggle. "_Is this too much for a dinner with a friend, I wouldn't want to give the wrong impression. Does this dress say to much?"_ I asked getting nerves.

"_I think that dress looks amazing on you, It is perfect for to friends to go out and have dinner. Who are you going with?"_ Esme said coming over to us. Carslie and Jasper walked into the kitchen with worried faces,

"_IS everything alright in here?"_ Carslie asked looking me over with a stunned face.

"_Bella has a date." _Rose said simply to her dad.

"_It's not a date!"_ I snapped at her. She just gave me a smile. "_Esme can you watch Tristan for an hour or so?"_ I asked already overwhelmed with everyone's reaction.

"_With who?"_ Jasper asked hiding his smile while putting his arm around Alice. I ignored him and waited for Esme for an answer.

"_You know I will honey you just have a good dinner, now who is this dinner with?"_ She asked with a devilish grin. I picked up a piece of cookie dough and popped it in my mouth while everyone waited for me to answer.

"_Emmett."_ I finally said.

"_Oh My God, This is too perfect."_ Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes then neriously looked at the clock.

"_You guys can stop staring at me, it's not a date!"_ I said walking away irritated. I herd a round of small giggles as I walked away back to my room. My jumped out of my throat when I herd the door bell ring. I gave myself a final look when Jasper knocked on my door.

"_Emmett's here."_ Jasper said with a caring smile. "_I know its not a date, but you look gorgeous and you will be turning heads. And if it where a date, Id say good job at picking out the guy."_ Jasper winked at me walking back out.

"_Jasper."_ I said causing him to stop and look at me. "_Thank you."_ I said gong to give him a hug.

"_Come on your non date Is waiting for you."_ He said taking my hand. I herd Emmett talking Tristan when we walked down the stairs. I was chewing on my bottom lip with nervousness when i saw him. Emmett wore a black plaid button down shirt opened with a white shirt, with some medium dark washed jeans. Emmett watched me with his mouth slightly dropped as I made my way over to him.

"_Mama you look pretty._ Tristan said from Carslie's arms.

"_Thank you baby, I'm going to do have dinner with Emmett you be good ok."_ I said giving him a kiss. Jasper whispered in Tristan's ear then he repeated.

"_Take care of mommy Em."_ Tristan said shyly. Emmett smiled at him.

" _You got it Boss, don't forget to save me some cookies."_ Emmett said reaching for the door.

"_Bella, don't worry about anything have fun. I'll put the Cookie Monster to bed."_ Esme said Tickling Tristan.

"_Thank you. Good night."_ I said walking out of the front door. Emmett went and opened the door for me. I have never been so nervous in all my life. Once Emmett got I the car he looked over at me.

"_You look beautiful tonight. You ready to have some fun?"_ He said pulling out of the drive way.

" _Thanks, You look pretty good your self. What kind of fun are we talking?"_ I asked loosening up after I saw his playful grin.

"_Well first off do you like sushi?"_ He asked with a hopeful grin.

"_Love it."_ I said laughing at his expressions.

"_Good because I found this place online and I have been wanting to go to it but Edward hates sushi, So where going there, It's called Sushi Miki. Have you herd of it?"_ He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"_Nope. But then again I don't really go out and when I do it can't be sea food. Tristan freaked out once at the market broiler." _I said feeling a lot more relaxed. Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"_He might grow up to be a vegetarian."_ Emmett said laughing

"_Yeah right, he thinks it's the funniest thing in the world that he eats cows. I think its because fish are more helpless then cows and that's why he cares so much."_ I laughed with him.

When we got to the restaurant I was surprised at how nice it was. We had a seat right by the window and the sun was setting over the ocean. I was admiring the view when I looked over at Emmett, He was looking at me but looked away when my eyes meets his.

"_So what do you like to do for fun?"_ Emmett asked clearing his throat looking at the menu.

"_I really don't have time for fun, I work and take care of Tristan. This really is the first tie I have gone out with anyone other then the family, well since I got pregnant with Tristan." _I felt bad I must be boring the hell out of Emmett. I started to tense up. "_I'm really not that interesting of a person."_ I said with a nervous laugh.

"_Just because you don't go out and party all crazy does not make you uninteresting. If anything it makes you more interesting, your like a big mystery, Its very sexy and alluring."_ Emmett said with a confident smile. I blushed wildly, I have never been called sexy before. I didn't know how to react.

"_What do you do for fun?"_ I asked changing the subject from me to him.

"_I'm a very spontaneous person, I like to be thrilled, I like to Snowboard, Jet ski, Surf, dance, find caves to explore, fight with fire, save lives, solve mysteries. I Also like going to movies, hangout on the beach barbequing, anything fun and interesting really."_ Emmett gave me smile so big you could see all his teeth.

"_So what is a thrill seeker doing out at dinner with a boring mother."_ I laughed at myself playing with my straw.

"_I told you, I like to solve mysteryies, I think under all these layers of blankness there is a whole other side to you. I just have to peal them back layer by layer. The way I see it, You hold back a lot, If you where so dual as you try to come off as then your son would be a dual four years old, But he is a thrill seeker, not something you just get on your own. Anc considering how much he looks up to his mother, I figure it has to come from him. I bet your loosen up way mopre when its just you two."_ Emmett said leaning in closer. "_You're a cool mom. That's what Tristan said anyway."_ Emmett laughed then leaned back. I blushed again at the way he was looking at me, then looked out the window.

" _Can I ask you something?"_ I asked shyly looking back at Emmett.

"_You can ask me anything."_ He replied leaning back watching me with curious eyes. I don't even know why I was asking but I had to but before I did I got a text.

~_ Have fun have a few drinks, Tristan is fine and you should enjoy your night. We ALL love you~_

It was a text from Esme. I read it twice before I looked at Emmett who was still waiting for my question.

"_Do you want to have a drink?"_ I asked instead of the my other non-important question. Emmett smiled his child like smile.

"_Well that was not a question I was expecting but yes I deffanetly would like a drink. Want to have some saki?"_ Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"_I have never tried it before."_ I said thinking if it was a good idea.

"_Oh you have to try it, Here will do a saki bomb."_ Emmett was waving down the waiter.

"_Two Saki Bombs Please."_ Ememtt said winking over at me.

"_Your not trying to get me drunk are you?"_ I asked a little concerned.

"_No, You asked if I wanted a drink remember, I think your trying to get me drunk."_ Emmett laughed Throwing the wrapper of his straw at me.

"_Well if I do get drunk then what?"_ I asked getting nervous.

"_Then we get to say tonight layer number one got peeled off."_ Emmett said with a evil grin, But my face obviously gave away that I took it the wrong way. "_Look I'm from the south darling lady, all I know is how to be a gentle man. So relax."_ Emmett said in a funny cowboy accent and a sexy wink. Our drinks arrived.

"_Ok, I trust you."_ I said feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"_Ok, I trust you too. Now when I count to three take the shot drop it in the beer and chug it."_ Emmett said making it sound simple. I bit my lower lip rethinking it. "_I'm under strict orders from Esme for you to enjoy your self tonight, if I do good I get oatmeal cookies, I really want those cookies so you need to do this."_ Emmett said with a charming smile. I picked up the shot.

"_Ok but before I do I just have to say, I'm not a light weight, I can drink."_ I said with a little attitude as Emmett started to count as soon as he hit three I dropped my shot and started to drink. I surprised myself when I finished just as Emmett did. He gave me a wild smiled before putting his hands up for a five high.

"_Your small ass drink that ass fast as my big ass!"_ Emmett said impressed. I laughed and shook my head. We ordered our food and Emmett ordered me another drink. He ordered me a Tropical Sunset cocktail and some Japanese beer for him self.

"_So still think I'm a bitch?" _I asked feeling a little buzzed. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"_I never said you where I just said I'm not a fan of stuck of bitches, I knew that would get a reaction out of you."_ Emmett licked his lips looking at me.

"_So your say your tricked me into showing you the cave?"_ I started to laugh.

"_You can say that, yeah."_

"_You're a slick one, I'm going to have to watch out with you."_ I took a sip of my drink not able to take the smile of my face. Emmett leaned forward squinting one eye looking at me with a smile.

"_Why are you going to have to watch out for me?"_ He asked amused. I leaned in closer to him.

"_Because your actually very charming, Charming men are the ones you have to look out for."_ I said not knowing why I was suddenly so flirty. Emmett chuckled and leaned back.

"_So you think I'm charming, That's a good thing. What else do you think of me?"_ Emmett asked picking up his beer taking a drink.

"_I think your great with my son, and I think you have a genuine personality, plus your hot as hell, but I also think that as charming as you are your like every other man. Charming and perfect in the beginning but ultimately you will you run away with a piece of my heart. Well not mine because where just friends but some girl. I'm not sure what I'm saying."_ I started to confuses myself and took a sip of water. Emmett was looking at me rubbing the back of his neck.

"_You know it's obvious you have been hurt somewhere in your past but you shouldn't lump in someone your just getting to know in the heart ache pile. There are some good guys out there, if you give them a chance."_

"_I know, I know"_ I started to laugh at my self. "_They have been telling me that for years but as much as my brain wants to listen my heart wont let it, for Tristan sake."_ I stopped laughing. "_I'm an emotional reck, don't waist your time."_ I said taking a deep breath. Emmett stood up and came to my side of the booth.

"_Scoot over."_ He said locking his eyes on mine, I scooted over not sure what was gong on. Emmett moved close to me and with a genuinely heart felt whisper he said "_ I think you just need someone to fight for you, and I can tell you are worth any fight. Your scared to let someone in and you have a lot of things to protect, I get that, but have you have to learn to move on from your past because you might miss out on your future."_ Emmett said with his eyes burning into mine. I started back not knowing what to think or feel. Emmett smiled at me brushing some strands of my hair out of my face. Our food came and Emmett said sitting next to me.

"_Oh my god this is so good, here try it." _I said holding I piece of my rainbow roll up with chop sticks.

" _Very impressive chop handling skills."_ Emmett said smiling at me.

"_Just open your mouth already."_ I said gigglingat his facial expression. He opened his mouth so I could put it in. He stayed looking at me while he chewed.

"_Mmmm. Not bad. But here try this" _Emmett said picking up a roll he ordered. I looked at it funny. "_Just open your mouth!"_ Emmett laughed while the roll started to fall apart. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. It wasn't that bad it actually tasted like chicken just a little rubbery.

"_What was that?"_ I swallowed and took a sip of my sunset.

"_Tako or in English, Octopus."_ Emmett said putting one in his mouth. I stared at him with a straight face.

"_You did not just make me eat octopus?"_ I said horrified with the thought. Emmett let out a loud booming laugh as he chewed, and nodded his head. I grabbed my drink and drank the rest of it.

"_What it taste like chicken."_ Emmett was laughing Picking up another one and wiggling it in front of my face. I laughed and pushed his hand away.

" _Tristan would be so disappointed in you."_ I said taking one of my normal shushi rolls and eating it.

After dinner Emmett paid and we had some green tea ice cream. It was only 8 o'clock and we where having a lot of fun. So when Emmett asked if I wanted to go walk down by the water I said yes more enthusiastically then I should have. I took my heals off and walked bare footed in the sand.

"_So do you surf?"_ Emmett asked taking his own shoes and socks off.

"_I have been meaning to learn."_ I answered honestly walking next to Emmett.

"_You have lived out here all your life and you never learned to surf? Your right you a square."_ Emmett laughed gently pushing me but I was pretty buzzed so I lost my balance and fell down in the sand. I stared to laugh just sitting there. Emmett was laughing so hard I thought he was going to chock. He dropped to his knees in front of me dying of laughter.

"_You looked like a stat chute falling over god you should have seen your face. Are you ok?"_ Emmett said throw his laughter moving over to sit next to me.

"_I don't know what happened I wasn't expecting that."_ I said laughing. We both looked out into the water. Emmett leaned back on his hands.

"_So what is a great guy like you doing single?"_ I asked playing with the sand.

"_I don't know, I was with this one girl for about three years but when everything happened with Nathan she couldn't handle it. I was distant and I wasn't myself so she split. Edward needed me anyway. It was never going to work out with her she was to demanding. She didn't know how to just go with the flow."_ Emmett said watching the waves then looked over at me and smiled.

"_How long ago has it been since um Nathan?"_ I asked not sure if it was a safe subject.

"_It was two years a month ago."_ Emmett said looking at me then to the waves. I put my hand over his feeling hurt for him. Emmett looked over at me in surprise but then laced his fingers with mine. We sat quite for a few more minutes.

"_So do you think we can maybe do this again sometime?"_ Emmett asked slowly and unsure.

" _I would like that, maybe next week sometime?"_ I said pulled my dress up a little so I could sit on my knees to face him.

"_Sounds great. But I was hoping maybe Thursday you and Tristan can come over for dinner. If you want of course. And then we can plan another day just us two." _Emmett sat up straight to look at me.

" _Is this a date?"_ I asked still buzzing. Emmett smiled wide at me.

'_Well if I remember correctly this was two people on a trail friendship dinner, but if you like we can change that into a date." _

"_Well its just because I have never been on a date, not a real one anyway."_ I sat back down still looking at Emmett.

"_Well then lets go out on a real date, but will you guys come over Thursday for dinner?"_ He asked again. I could help but to smile I nodded my head yes then stood up.

"_Will see you Thursday."_ I brushed off the sand from my dress. Emmett stood up cleaning him self off as well.

"_Ok so Thursday you guys will come over for dinner and then will figure out a good night we can go out on a real date."_ Emmett gave me his most charming smile, he sounded pleased.

'_Yea, but I think I should be heading home now, it's almost 11. I don't want Tristan to wake up and me not be there."_

Emmett took me home and made sure I got in safe by walking me to the door. The family room light was still on so I knew someone was up. We said our good nights before I walked inside with a huge smile on my face. I shut the door behind me and closed my eyes. I think I might actually like him.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it. I do have some questions.**

**Is she opening up too fast? I don't want her to go from cold to hot from one minute to the next. So was she saying to much at dinner?**


	6. Dim Fire

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter for the week but I promise I'll be back with more soon. Hope you enjoy it!**

I leaned against the door letting out a deep breath still smiling. Tonight was such a good night, Emmett made me feel really comfortable with him, plus he was just a fun guy.

"_Had a good night?"_ I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me with a fully amused smile.

"_Yes, I did, actually, I had a great night."_ I said with a giggle. "_What are you doing up?"_ I asked taking my heals off.

"_Oh you know, watching a late night movie waiting for my little sister to come home from here non-date with the guy next door."_ He said sarcastically walking back to the family room with me following.

"_Awe Jazz where you worried about me?"_ I asked sitting down on the couch.

"_Worried, well um maybe a little. I know he seems like a good guy but you never know."_ He said turning the TV off.

"_He was a perfect gentleman. And it wasn't a date but we are going on a date soon. Sometime next week. But first on Saturday he is making Tristan and me dinner."_ I said excitedly kicking my feet like a little girl. Jasper laughed.

"_So your finally going on a date, it's about time. I was starting to re think your sexuality there Bella."_ Jasper said in a teasing tone.

I throw a pillow at him. _"You have been talking to Rose haven't you?"_

"_No but we are twins and we do think alike, so tell me what did you guys do?"_ Jasper asked wanting to be the first to hear about my non-date.

"_It was so much fun Jazz, we went to some sushi place, God he tricked me into trying his Tako. If you don't know what it is its octopus."_ I laughed at the recent memory. "_Oh and I had a Saki bomb, and some sun set cocktail. Emmett is very sweet, although he dose like to do crazy things."_ I just couldn't stop smiling, and because I was smiling so big Jasper was. "_I was a little buzzed and I sort of opened myself a little bit but only because he has told me some stuff about him and his brother. We walked on the beach. And sat on the sand talking. Then he brought me home." _ I covered my face trying to get my smile to die down.

"_I think someone has a crush."_ Jasper said laughing throwing the pillow back at me.

"_Shh, I think I do to. But it's just a crush. So let's leave it at that."_ I said looking over at him with a pledging look.

"_Bella don't worry I won't gossip to the girls."_ He laughed getting up. I got up feeling suddenly tired. We said good night and I went to check on Tristan before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

I got up and ready for the day then got Tristan ready and we headed down stairs where everyone other than jasper gave us curious eyes.

"_Nana what's for breakfast?"_ Tristan asked taking his usual seat. I went to the frig to get the orange juice. I heard Carslie chuckle. I looked up and Rose, Alice and Esme where all watching me.

"_What?"_ I asked knowing what they were waiting for but I decided not to give it to them just yet.

"_Um how about how was your night?"_ Alice said with anticipation, on the edge of her seat.

"_Oh it was nice."_ I said pulling out Tristan's cup them one for me.

"_Nice? Just nice?"_ Rose asked with wide eyes not believing my answer.

" _You should tell them about the Saki bombs."_ Jasper said before covering his mouth.

"_Jasper!"_ I said shocked. He was laughing covering his mouth shaking his head with laughter.

"_I'm sorry it slipped."_ He said still laughing.

"_Saki bomb? Where did you guys go?"_ Rose jumped up and over to my side. Alice was staring at Jasper.

"_What else do you know?"_ Alice demanded Jasper. He put his arms up in surrender. Alice jumped up and ran over to me.

"_Spill it Bella.!"_ Rose said irritated. I gave in and told them about my night with Emmett. They where loving every second of it. There was a ring at the door bell. I continued to give them the detail over breakfast when Carslie walked in with a bouquet of a dozen white & pink roses.

"_Who sent me flowers this time."_ Rose said walking over to Carslie. Guys always sent her flowers but never beautiful white and pink ones like those. She always got the whole ' A rose for a rose' bit. Guys can be so predictable.

"_Actually Rose, these beauty's are for Bella."_ He said setting them down in front of me. I looked around at the impressed faces of my family. "_There is a card."_ Carslie said pointing it out. I was blushing fiercely as I opened the card.

~_ Your names holds true meaning, you are the simple of purity, and beauty. Isabella,_

_Last night was one of the funniest night I have had in a long time, I hope it was as fun and memorable for you as it was to me. I look forward to our 'First Date' I'll be sure to make it a memorable first for you. _

_With gratitude,_

_Emmett~_

I read the card two time biting on my lower lip. Trying to hold in my smile. All this smile was really making my jaw start to hurt. I looked up shyly at the waiting eyes.

"_Are you going to read it?"_ Rose asked admiring the roses.

"_Rose its personal."_ Esme said in my defense.

"_So I always read her my cards."_ Rosalie insisted. Trying to look at the card over my shoulder.

"_Ok so it says __with its pristine appearance, the white rose has come to symbolize purity, innocence, charm and secrecy. And that pink roses can mean quite a variety of things from "I'm thinking of you." to " Thank you for your time" _ Alice said from her laptop. I blushed again. I handed the card to Rose who practically ripped it from me and read it out loud.

"_Oh My God!"_ Rose said after reading the note. "_Bella is going on a date with a hot guy who sent her flowers. This is too exciting"_ She said handing the note to Alice.

"_Isabella this was such a lovely gesture, a true gentleman. I'm impressed."_ Carslie said handing me a plate with food.

"_I'm so jealous" _Alice said handing me the card back.

"_I'll be back."_ I said taking a tuber wear of cookies and heading to the door.

"_Wait your going over there?"_ Alice jumped up and ran over to me.

"_Yes, he said he wanted some cookies and I'm going to thank him."_ I said pulling my arm away from her.

"_No, you can't go over there you have to wait."_ She said trying to pull me into the house.

"_Alice, I'm going over there, let go of my arm,"_ I said a little annoyed with Alice and her 'Rules of dating'.

"_You haven't dated in a long time Bella, there are unwritten rules to follow. You can't go over there you can't see him for two days, make him wait."_ She pleaded with me.

"_Alice that ridiculous, I don't need your rules Emmett likes me because of me. Now let go of my arm and let me be me."_ I said sharply speaking up for myself. Alice's mouth dropped open.

"_This is a side of Bella we haven't said in awhile."_ Esme said from the kitchen table eating.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked UN sure of her meaning.

" _Feisty Bella, I missed her."_ Esme laughed while everyone else looked at me in shock. I took my tuber wear and walked out the door. I saw Emmett mowing his yard. I started to get nervous as I walked over to him. He had head phones on and didn't see me standing by Edwards's car.

"_He really gets into mowing."_ Edward said standing next to me laughing. I looked at him and smiled.

"_Esme wanted me to bring you guys some cookies."_ I said getting even more nervous handing Edward the tuber ware.

" _I'll see you around." _I quickly walked away.

"_Hey Bella wait up."_ Emmett called when I was in the middle of the street in front of my house. I stopped and turned around as he caught up to me.

" _Good Morning."_ I said looking at his muscles. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I have to say he was very well defined.

"_Nice to see you not hung over."_ Emmett smiled with a teasing tone.

"_I told you I'm not a light weight I was only a little buzzed."_ I said in my defense.

"_That's good to know, then you have no excuse about not going on our date."_ Emmett touched my shoulder leaving it there for a few seconds before moving it.

" _I remember, and I remember you are cooking dinner on Thursday."_ I gave Emmett a cocky smile.

" _Yep."_ Emmett was looking into my eyes with such intensity he sent a fire to the pit of my stomach, not a burning, out of control fire, more of a warm toasting fire. It was dimly light but I felt the warmth it gave off.

"_Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful."_ I said unable to take my eyes off of his.

"_I didn't send you any flowers, must be from some other guy."_ Emmett said with a serious face. My heart dropped as well as my mouth. "_I'm just kidding, you're very welcome."_ Emmett said laughing at his joke. I smacked his arm playfully.

"_I was going to say, I don't talk to other guys."_ I blushed looking away. Emmett's smile widened, His hand touched his side of my cheek lightly brushing it with his thumb.

"_I know, I just like to make you blush."_ His comment made my blush deepen.

"_I was going to take Tristan down to the beach a little later, if you're not busy you came come, I think Rose and Alice are going. You could bring Edward and Rocky."_ My intentions weren't to invite him but I felt like I needed to, I wanted to. I wanted to spend time around him.

"_Sounds great. I have some yard work to finish but after maybe I can meet you guys there."_ Emmett moved my bangs out of my face.

"_Edward has your cookies."_ I said low, I think Emmett barley caught what I said.

"_Yeah he made sure I was aware of that, I'll have to go beat him up for them right now."_ Emmett teased again. "_So I'll see you in a little while."_ Emmett said taking a step back. I nodded yes then turned toward the house. I looked back but Emmett was gone, He was running to his house. I laughed thinking he really was going to attack Edward for the cookies. I went inside and everyone was in the front room acting like they were in there talking.

"_Where you guys watching me?"_ I asked astonished with how interested they were with my life.

"_No not at all."_ Rose said in a tone that gave her away.

"_Mama are you hurt?"_ Tristan asked in a small tone sitting on the couch. He looked at my with scared eyes.

"_No baby why do you think that?"_ I asked confused. Maybe me talking Emmett is affecting Tristan more than I thought.

"_Then why does Em have to lay you down and put your fire out?"_ He asked getting teary eyed. I picked Tristan up hugging him.

"_Your aunts have no idea what they're talking about, I'm fine, and there is no fire."_ I gave Alice and Rose dirty looks.

"_Nana said it."_ Tristan said with his head on my shoulder. I looked at Esme in shook. Rose and Alice where giggling behind her.

"_I thought Tristan was still eating and so what, did you see his um"_ Esme looked at Tristan thinking of words to use. "_Muscular structure?"_ She said wiggling her eye brows. I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"_Esme, stop."_ I laughed kissing Tristan's head.

"_Girl if I was 20 years younger and single I would, I just would." _All us girls started to laugh.

" _Anyway, we are going to the beach, Rose I believe Edward is coming. So if you want to come you can."_ I said with a big smile.

I changed into my leopard print with red lace bikini and some black shorts. Before we left to the beach. We all ended up going, even Carslie went. We where there for a couple hours until Rocky came running over to Tristan knocking him in the water. Emmett was talking to Esme, Rose and Alice who where tanning. I was playing in the water with Tristan and Jasper was playing catch with Carslie. I acted like I wasn't aware of Emmett's presents. I knew they were all watching us. Amazed that I have made a friend.

"_Wow."_ Emmett said from behind me. I jumped not knowing he had made his way over to us so quickly. "_Those are some nice waves."_ Emmett said looking at me then the water very few seconds.

"_Lawn all cleaned up?"_ I asked letting Tristan go to run after Rocky.

"_Yeah. Work is done now I can play."_ I narrowed my eyes at Emmett who's eyes kept wondering downward. I splashed him with the water. Emmett backed away smirking. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _Emmett warned me pointing a finger. I smiled a devilish smile. Honestly what was he going to do? Splash me back? So I splashed him again. Emmett raised an eyebrow shaking his head. Next thing I knew he charged at me picking me up over his shoulder and walking out deeper into the water. I screamed but laughed at the same time. "_You are going to pay, now your perfectly dry hair is going to get wet."_ Emmett laughed walking with me over his shoulder, I looked up to see Alice and Rose watching us laughing.

"_I'm sorry, wait I'm sorry! Don't my wig is really expensive."_ I called out in a fit of laughter .Emmett stopped waling and sat me down on my feet.

"_You where a wig?"_ He asked looking at me.

"_Yeah, is that a problem?"_ I asked slowly backing up.

"_No, but why?"_ He asked looking at my hair as I moved away. I wasn't prepared for his question.

"_Because my hair caught on fire and the gentleman firefighter didn't put it out fast enough."_ I started to laugh and ran away from him.

"_Oh you think our funny!"_ Emmett ran after me grabbing my waist. I turned around surprising him, we both lost our footing as a big wave hit us and we feel into the water. Emmett didn't let me ago, I held onto him as well. Wave after wave hit us but neither one of us moved, my eyes were locked on to his as we stared at one another. I felt like he could see past all my so called layers to the person I once was, the caring free spirited girl I used to be until everyone I had loved abandoned me when I needed them the most. We herd Tristan scream causing us to snap out of whatever it was that was going on.

"_MOMMY!"_ He sounded terrified that I was drowning or hurt. Emmett helped me up.

"_Sorry I should have let you get up right away, I just, I um I got lost."_ Emmett said as we walked back to the shore.

"_I did too."_ I said looking over at him not understanding the fire that come alive every time I'm around him. We spent the rest of the day hanging out playing with Tristan and everyone else. The guys played football, the girl tanned and I built a sand castle with Tristan. All and all I would say it was a good day. Being able to see Emmett all day without a shirt on made my day. The sun set came too soon and we went our separate ways. It will probably be a few days before I got to see him again, and I couldn't wait. 

_**So what did you think of the growing 'Fire' inside of Bella?**_

_**And how is the relationship progressing? **_


	7. Lighting up

**Sorry this chapter took so long hope you like it. Please review.**

Thursday was a good day. Edward had token Rose out to dinner so it was just Emmett, Tristan and me. We watched one of Tristan's favorite moves called Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Emmett made spaghetti with meatballs with homemade cheese garlic bread. I don't know what it is about Emmett that just makes me feel safe. I feel like when I'm around him a can breath, like before I meet him I was constantly holding my breath waiting for the next bad thing to happen. He makes me open up to him without even trying. When I pulled up in the drive way today Jasper and Emmett where playing football with Tristan. I couldn't help smiling when I got out of the car. Tristan ran over to me.

"_Mommy your home we have waited all day for you!"_ HE said reaching up so I would pick him up.

"_You miss me?"_ I said laughing kissing his cheek. Tristan grabbed my cheeks trying to hold me firmly still.

"_Mommy can I go with uncle Jazz and Em and Eddie can I please!"_ Tristan began to beg. I looked at him then over to the guys who were laughing.

"_Go where?"_ I asked walking over to the guys. I set Tristan down. "_What's going on guys?"_ I asked while Tristan pulled on Jaspers hand.

"_How was work Bella?"_ Emmett asked with a charming smile.

"_It was ok, work is work. How was your day?"_ I asked trying not to get lost in his eyes as I often do. Emmett's eye's followed my eyes.

" _It just got a lot better."_ Emmett said nudging my shoulder playfully, I smiled and looked down at the floor.

"_Mine too."_ I looked up at him.

"_Mama Can I go?"_ Tristan said yanking on my pants.

"_Go where?"_ I asked again. Emmett picked Tristan up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"_You weren't supposed to say anything just yet."_ Emmett said to Tristan tickling him. I crossed my arms and looked at Emmett , like having things kept from me. Emmett gave me a guilty smile. "_I guess you're wondering what where talking about?"_ Emmett said still tickling Tristan.

"_Yeah kind of."_ I said laughing at how hard Tristan was laughing. Emmett set him down.

"_Well there is this thing in a few weeks, Some of the guys from the station are getting together to camp on the beach down at Dana point, umm, I asked Jasper if he wanted to go, It's sort of a male weekend thing. I thought it would be cool for Tristan to be able to play with some of the kids, I have to go, and I got roped in as the cook."_ Emmett said with a nervous look.

"_Tristan needs some male bonding time, come on Bella let us go!"_ Jasper said walking over to us.

"_I'm sorry but no, A weekend away, No."_ I didn't need time to think about it, there was no way I was going to let my baby go for a weekend without me. Emmett face slightly fell in disappointment, but he didn't argue the way Jasper started to.

"_Bella he is going to be with me and a bunch of firemen, He will be safe and he needs to be around kids he age."_ Jasper said sounding offended. I shook my head and walked away. I went inside into the kitchen with Jasper right behind me.

"_Why won't you let me spend some male bonding with my nephew?"_ Jasper whined walking in front of me so he could face me.

"_You can spend all the male bonding time you want with him, just not a weekend away."_ I said in a final tone.

"_What's going on in here?"_ Esme said walking in hearing our arguing.

"_Mom will you tell Bella not to be such an over protective mother and let me camp with Tristan."_ Jasper went over to her hugging her.

"_Jasper it's that that I don't trust you it's that he has never spent the night anywhere, let alone outside."_ I was being a little protective but Tristan is my baby.

"_Are you sure that it isn't that you have never stayed a night away from him."_ Jasper teased from behind Esme.

"_I just don't want him to go."_ I said getting irritated.

"_You're hurting Emmett's feelings."_ Jasper said walking away. I ignored him then went to me room. I changed out of my work clothes. I wonder if I did hurt Emmett's feelings so after arguing with myself I walked over to his house. Edward answered the door.

"_Hey Bella."_ He gave me a warm smile.

"_Hi Edward, Is Emmett here?"_ I asked feeling like a bitch.

"_Yeah he is but you know what he jumped in the shower, he should be out in the next few minutes, you can come in and wait for him if you want."_ Edward said opening the door wider for me. I walked in going-over in my head what I was going to say to Emmett.

"_So is Tristan going to go to the camp out?"_ Edward asked sitting on the couch.

"_I don't think so."_ I said feeling awkward. Edward patted on the couch for me to sit.

"_Yeah I told Emmett a good mother like you wouldn't be ok with her son going off on a camping trip with someone who is still a stranger."_ Edward said with a warm smile.

"_Jasper thinks I'm over protective."_ I said taking a seat.

"_There is no such thing as over protective when it comes to your kid, that's one thing I know."_ I didn't know if Emmett told Edward I knew about Nathan but judging from his tone, he knew I knew.

"_It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't like not being able to see him, or keep an eye on him." _I said not looking at Edward, I felt a little awkward talking to him about my son when he didn't have his son to talk about.

" _Yeah I know how you feel, I felt hopeless every time Nathan left with his mother, But you know what Emmett is an amazing protector and he always kept an extra close eye on Nathan, He is a natural protector, I mean he is my little brother but he protects me. You shouldn't feel so hopeless with Tristan around him. I'm not saying this because he is my brother I'm saying it because it's the truth, I would never put some ones child in harm's way, Not after what I have been throw." _I looked over at Edward hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"_Edward have you dried that last load yet I need some boxers."_ Emmett walked out of the shower in just a towel. I looked at him not able to look away from him. Emmett stood frozen looking at me in shock. Edward chuckled to himself getting up. He patted Emmett's shoulder before walking away with a fully amused smile. "_Hi Bella."_ Emmett managed to say reaching for his towel to secure it.

"_Umm, ugh umm."_ I completely forgot what I wanted to say. He stood there looking like some sort of god with his body of perfection. Emmett smile then laughed looking away. Edward walked back in throwing some boxers in Emmett's face.

"_I'll be right back."_Emmett said quickly walking away.

"_Well that was a first."_I looked at Edward still at a loss for words. "_I don't think I have ever seen Emmett blush before, he must really like you."_ Edward said laughing, I looked down as Emmett walked back in pulling his shirt on over his head.

"_Did you need something Bella?"_ Emmett said looking over at me then Edward. Edward laughed again to himself before walking out of the living room.

"_Um, I thought about the whole camping thing and with you and Jasper both being there I don't think Tristan can be in much danger, so I guess it's ok if he went."_ Ok that was so not what I wanted to say, what the hell just happened. I thought to myself as I stared at Emmett.

"_Are you sure?"_ He asked with a big smile.

"_Yeah just keep a phone on you so I can call to check in."_ I said taking a seat, Emmett followed.

"_No problem, this is great, I can't wait."_ Emmett said with a huge smile. I smiled back at him. "_So have you decided when our date is going to be?"_ He asked looking over at me.

"_When you bring my son back in one piece."_ I answered honestly. Emmett laughed his booming laugh patting my leg with his hand.

"_Sounds fair."_ Said while moving his hand when he notice what he was doing.

"_Do you work tonight?"_ I asked just wanting to talk to him.

"_Nope, I go in tomorrow, why have anything planned tonight?"_ Emmett asked with a hopeful look.

"_Actually I was thinking of taking Tristan for pizza, you could come if you don't have plans already."_ I was the one who sounded hopeful now.

"_Pizza? I love pizza lets go."_ He said rubbing his hands together jumping up from his seat. Emmett grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet, but he pulled to hard and I ran into his chest. Emmett wrapped his arms around me to balance me. I looked up feeling him looking down at me. I seem to lose my balance around him, it has been happening more and more lately, the weird thing is he is always there to catch me before I fall.

"_Sorry."_ Emmett whispered moving his face closer to mine. My heart speed up while I thought about what it would feel like to have his lips against mine, thinking about it light the dim fire inside me, this time that fire spread throw my body giving me chills as it licked throw me. Emmett's eyes looked gently into mine; he hesitantly moved his closer to me.

"_It's ok."_ I whispered back before I heard Tristan call out my name. Emmett stepped back looking toward the front door. I let out a deep breath as Rose and Tristan walked in.

"_Mommy Are we going to have pizza?"_ Tristan asked with excited eyes. I looked at Rose rolling my eyes.

"_You have a big ass mouth."_ I said with a light laugh. "_Yes, where going to have pizza, Emmett is going to come to since he is a big kid I thought id invite him to play with you."_ I said walking toward the door. I heard Edward laugh out at my remark. I looked back at Emmett he had an amused grin as he glared over at Edward.

"_Can Eddie and Rose go to mama?"_ Tristan asked always wanting to have everyone come everywhere with him. He liked having the family all together.

"_Yes they can keep me busy while you play with Em."_ I said playfully winking at Emmett.

"_Oh no Bell's you're going to be playing with me by the end of the night_." Emmett said not hearing the irony behind his sentence that Edward and Rose both found amusing. I blushed looking away. _"I meant at the ugh pizza place you'll um, you're going to play too."_ Emmett stuttered catching on. My blush deepened, while Emmett stumbled over his words. I walked out the door with Tristan.

Rose, me and Tristan took my car, While Edward and Emmett followed us too Johnny's pizza. It's sort of like a chucky cheese. Tristan Doesn't like chucky cheese because he says mice are gross and they shouldn't be around your food, Plus this place sort of looked like the pizza place in toy story witch happened to be one of Tristan's favorite movies. The place was kind of packed I was putting in for a table while Rose Waited for the guys to park.

"_This place is so sick!"_ I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice suddenly so close by. When I turned around Emmett was laughing to himself shaking his head. "_You're so jumpy Bella." _

"_You're always trying to sneak up on me."_ I said making room for him to stand next to me. Emmett just smiled and was looking at the menu. A pair of small hands wrapped around my neck, I herd Tristan Giggle. I reach around grabbing him and pulling him to me. "_What are you doing Monster?"_ I said tickling him.

"_Did I scare you mama?"_He said laughing smacking both my cheeks with his hands with wide eyes.

"_Yes you scared me."_ I said smothering him with Kisses.

"_Come on our table is ready."_ Emmett said putting a hand on the small of my back to guide us throw the crowd.

"_I didn't even order yet."_ I said turning around to go back. Emmett put his arm around my neck pulling me back.

"_I took care of it Ma."_ I looked at him shaking my head. I didn't invite him so he would pay. I wonder if that's what he thought. We went to the table I took Tristan's sweater off not saying anything to anyone. I was upset that he paid. Rose gave me a concerned look when she noticed I was being quite.

"_Come on Em lets go play!"_ Tristan said not able to stand still. Emmett laughed and put a pile of tokens on the table.

"_Take whatever you guys want, I'm going to go play with Tristan for awhile."_ Emmett said taking his Jacket off. He looked at me confused when I pushed the tokens over to Edward. Emmett left with Tristan to go play so rocket ship game.

"_Are you ok Bella?"_ Rose asked looking over towards where Emmett and Tristan played.

"_Why did he pay?"_ I asked looking over at Edward. Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Rose who mirrored his confusion.

"_I think he just wanted to be nice."_ Edward said taking a drink from his beer.

"_I didn't invite you guys so he would pay, I wanted to pay."_ I said defensively.

"_You should tell him that, He has a tendency to pay for everything."_ Edward said understanding were I was coming from. Tristan ran over with Emmett close behind.

"_Auntie Rose your favorite game works come on."_ Tristan said pulling on her hand to get out off the booth. Tristan went back to Emmett who was shooting the basketball.

"_I just don't want him thinking I use him, I can pay for things myself."_ I said looking back at Edward. He nodded his head in agreement.

"_It's cool, I get it. Just let him know. It's not that he thinks that it's just every girl he has been with is a gold digger, so he got used to paying."_ Edward said standing up. "_I'm going to go see if I could win Rose something, I'll be back, and it's paid for so try to have fun."_ He said winking at me before going over to where Rose was playing. I sat there thinking about it and Edward was right, I would just have to tell Emmett not to pay for things that I invite him to. I went over to where Tristan and Emmett where playing.

"_Having fun?"_ I asked watching Tristan trying to throw the basketball. Emmett looked down at Tristan and laughed, then looked over to me.

"_A blast, Are you having fun?"_ He asked throwing the last basket. I nodded yes and started to play with Tristan. He was like a wild child running all over the place. I kept a close eye on him but I still played the games. Emmett wasn't kidding when he said he liked pizza he almost ate a full one by himself. Emmett and Edward had a bet to see who could get the most tickets. Rose and I took turns playing with Tristan. By the end of the night Tristan just sort of leaned against me obviously tired. He almost instantly feel asleep when I picked him up.

"_Why don't you strap him in while I turn in his tickets, I'll get him something cool."_Emmett said when he noticed Tristan asleep on my shoulder. I nodded walking away putting his jacket over him so he wouldn't get cold. When I walked out Edward and Rose were by Emmett's truck making out. I laughed walking past them, making sure Tristan's face was covered in case he woke up. I got in the car and turned the heater on while I waited for Emmett and Rose. I saw Emmett walking to the car so I got out and meet him half way. "_Their getting to know each other well."_ Emmett said laughing at Rose and Edward, I looked over and laughed.

" _Yeah, they seem to like each other."_ I said zipping up my jacket because it was chilly out.

"_This is for Tristan."_ Emmett handed me hot wheel set. "_It was the coolest thing they had for boys. And this is for you."_ Emmett handed me a pink bear. I smiled but sighed.

"_Thank you, but you really didn't have to do this." _I said hugging the bear. Emmett smiled but didn't get what I was trying to say. "_Listen next time I invite you somewhere with us please don't pay, I do have a job and I don't want you thinking that's why I ask you to go places."_ I said looking him in the eye. Emmett's lip curled up into half a smile.

"_I don't think that is why you invited me, I like to pay. It's a man thing."_ Emmett said rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"_Well can you put your male ego aside next time I invite you to dinner and let me pay?"_ I asked looking from his eyes to the floor trying to get trapped in his stare. Emmett crossed his arms and laughed.

"_Sure thing boss, if that's what you want. But I really don't mind paying."_ I crossed my arms holding in my laugh looking at his amused smile.

" _What is so funny?"_ I asked trying not to laugh.

"_Nothing."_ Emmett's smile grow wider and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"_What?"_ I asked again this time let out a small giggle.

"_You just admitted you will be inviting me to diner somewhere in the future, that's a good sign for me."_ Emmett said smugly unfolding his arms. I laughed and smacked him with my bear.

"_Don't be sure of yourself it's because you're my son's new friend."_ I said smugly back biting my lower lip.

"_Denial, denial, denial."_Emmett said shaking his head still amused. I rolled my eyes at him and started backing away.

"_Is a river in Egypt."_ I said laughing going back to the car.

"_What a smartass!"_ Emmett laughed out loud jogging over to me. We both laughed as he opened the car door for me. "_So smartass, when are you free for our date?"_ He said lowering his tone knowing Tristan was asleep.

" _Actually I'm free tomorrow, are you?"_ I said in a low flirty tone.

"_Yea, I am. So how about I pick you up at 7:30?"_ He asked matching my flirty tone.

"_Don't keep me waiting."_ I said moving closer to him. Emmett stiffed a laugh.

"_I would never make you wait. So am I allowed to pay for our date since I asked you out?"_ He said mocking me. I laughed and nodded yes.

"_Thanks for dinner, and my bear. I'll see you tomorrow."_ I said forcing myself to get in the car.

"_Buckle up, drive safe."_ Emmett said shutting my door. When he started to walk away I let out a deep breath and turned the car on.

"_Oh MY God, Bella I didn't know you knew how to flirt. He is so into you!"_ Rose's voice scared me, I completely forgot she was there. I turned bright red and backed out.

"_Yeah you and Edward seem into Each other too."_ I said changing the subject.

"_Yea but guys are always into me, I thought he was going to kiss you, how cute would that be to witness your guys first kiss."_ Rose hissed excitedly trying to stay calm for Tristan.

"_Shut up Rose we didn't not almost kiss, you're so damn nosy."_ I said looking in the review mirror seeing the guys behind us.

"_You so did almost kiss, just admit it Bella, you like him. I wonder where he is taking you for your date, oh I bet Edward knows. I'm going to ask him."_ Rose pulled her phone out.

"_Don't you dare ask him that Rose, god why do you like to ruin surprises. You act like I won't tell you when I get home, and maybe I do sort of like him but just leave it at that."_ I snapped at her, I really did like being surprised. Rose just started to laugh and put her phone down.

"_Bella I'm sorry this is just so exciting for me. You finally have a boyfriend."_ She said texting someone on her phone.

"_Rosalie, its one date, he is not my boyfriend. You need to stop getting so ahead of yourself."_ I said laughing at her, but thinking what it would be like if Emmett was my boyfriend. Then I thought about how it would affect Tristan. He shouldn't have to share me, so I pushed out the thought and drove the rest of the way home listening to Rose talk about Edward even thought I wasn't really paying attention to her. My mind kept wondering back to Emmett and the real almost kiss we had at his house before we had left. One kiss never hurt anybody right? I kept asking myself preparing myself for tomorrow night. What if he did kiss me, do you kiss on the first date? I thought starting to get nervous about my first real date. I couldn't ask anyone without them making a big deal about it so I would just have to wing it and go with whatever happens. Part of me wanted him to kiss me than the other part hoped he didn't but only because I wouldn't know what to do or how to react. This date was becoming confusing .

**Please review.**


	8. Mommy wants you to kiss her

I laid on my bed thinking about what I was going to do for my date tonight. I was hoping she would give me a few days notice so I could plan something but she gave me less than twenty four hours. I knew I would take her to dinner, I just didn't know where; I was having trouble thinking up of the second part of the date.

"_Get up lazy ass!"_ Edward said letting himself into my room. I looked up at him from my bed throwing a pillow at him.

"_Shut up ass."_ I said laughing at what a good aim I had. The pillow smacked him right in the face. I yawned putting my hands behind my head going back to thinking about my date and just Bella in general.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ Edward asked knowing I usually don't lie in bed when I wake up. As soon as my eyes are open I jump out of bed and start my day.

"_Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what I am going to do tonight."_ I sat up rubbing my eyes. "_She gave me a short notice and I don't want it to be tacky. I can't even make reservations."_ I said stressing more about it than I should. It's just I know this is her first real date and I wanted to make it a memorable one.

"_Oh yea your date, dam it took you long enough to get her to agree to it, you must like her."_ Edward said taking a seat on my bed.

"_I do like her, I don't what it is, Maybe because she is a lot different from any other girl I have meet, Can you believe she was mad because I paid last night, What girl gets mad about shit like that."_ I said still in disbelief over it. Edward nodded his head.

"_Yea she mentioned it to me, I like her she is cool, she is a little tense but she seems to loosen up a little around you. Whatever you decided to do make it more simple than fancy, Bella seems like a simple girl. " _I looked at him knowing he was right about one thing; Bella did seem to enjoy the simple things. Like when we all went to the beach one day, she had a blast just hanging out with her family. She doesn't need to be bought like most girls. I mean last night her eyes lit up when she saw I got her the bear, and I didn't even buy it. The last girlfriend I had would have thought it was gross and would have made me burn it.

"_I know were doing dinner but I don't know about after dinner. I don't want to do a movie cause that's old fashion and boring, I was thinking dancing but she seems a little shy for dancing."_ I stood up opening my blinds.

"_Why don't you see if you could rent a yacht and cook for her and have a privet dance with her? That way you can get to know each other better and impress her. I bet that would make her panties drop, you can thank me after you get laid."_ Edward said knowing it was a good idea. I smacked him playfully then grabbed him into a head lock.

"_I'm not trying to get laid dumbass, but thanks for the great idea Hey so what's up with you and Rose? _I asked smacking him again. Edward tried to hit me back but I backed up blocking him.

"_She is cool I like her but she isn't like your girl Bella, Rose is more into herself, we don't have very many deep conversations like you guys."_ He said sounding almost disappointed.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked still play fighting with him.

"_Well you guys have obviously had some deep conversations if you told her about Nathan, Either Rose just doesn't care or Bella hasn't told her about him, I haven't brought him up or really anything that has to do with me, and all I know is she likes clothes and parting."_ Edwards eyes feel and I stopped beating on him.

"_Maybe she thinks you just want to fuck, that's how you come off as sometimes." _ I said feeling bad for my brother; he comes off as a player when really he is a good guy looking for that right girl. He has always had bad luck with girls.

"_I don't know, I really don't care. At least I get some ass out of it."_ He said shrugging his shoulders walking out. I would have gone to talk to him but I know he really doesn't care, He had everything taken from him in a blink of an eye. I wouldn't care about anything either, I wish I could help him and I have done all I can, He used to be really bad, he used to not even get out of bed and he would barely shower. I just take time to get back to wanting to be happy.

I took Edwards advice and called about renting a yacht. Then the rest of the day I spent running around getting things to make for dinner and desert. I downloaded some music on my IPod hoping I would get the chance to dance with her, really to be able to be close to her. I can't tell you how many almost kisses we have had, they were driving me crazy. Bella looked like she wanted to give in but then she had this scared look. I don't know exactly why she is so closed off or why her wall reaches the moon but I was slowly chipping away at it. I couldn't wait to spend more time with her, I'm sure after a few glasses of wine she would loosen up like she did the first night at dinner.

"_EDWARD!"_ I yelled from my room looking in the mirror. I wasn't sure if I had over done it on getting ready.

"_WHAT!" _Edward yelled from the living room.

"_COME HERE!"_ I yelled trying to decide how many buttons I should leave open on my shirt.

"_What?"_ Edward walked in and laughed when he seen me in front of the mirror. I glared at him from the mirror then turned around.

"_What do you think?"_ I asked nervous, I haven't wore slacks in a long time.

"_I think you look like a queer with your shirt buttoned up all the way."_ Edward scoffed a laugh at me. I looked back at the mirror and unbuttoned a few buttons.

"_You look good, I thought you would wear jeans, but you went all out."_ Edward leaned against the wall. I wore a dark burgundy long sleeve shirt with a black shirt under it with some black slacks and nice black shoes. I looked at my watch, it was already 6:40pm. I had to go drop everything off real quick then go pick Bella up.

"_Alright I'll be back later."_ I said in a hurry grabbing all the bags for dinner. I hope I wasn't late picking Bella up, especially after her comment last night about not making her wait. When I got to the boating dock, I had to check in.

" _Mr., McCarthy?"_ An older gentleman walked over to me with his hand held out. I shook it not sure who he was.

"_My name is Captain Roberts, I'll be your Captain for the evening."_ He answered my unasked question.

"_It's good to meet you, Sir, I have to go pick up my date but we should be here at about 7:45pm."_ I said really in a hurry.

"_Would you like me to take your things to the boat?" _ He asked motioning to my bags. I let out a breath of relief.

"_That would be great, I'm almost late."_ I said handing him the bags.

"_Don't worry about it, go get your date. Were on dock 3, just walk right on when you arrive."_ He said already walking away from me. I jumped in the Truck and drove off speeding to get there on time. I pulled up with ten minutes to spare. I took in a deep breath before getting out of the car. I rang the door bell feeling more nervous then I usually do on first dates.

"_Hello Emmett."_ Carslie opened the door greeting me with a fatherly tone.

"_Hello Carslie, Is Bella ready? I'm here to pick her up for our date."_ I asked as he opened the door wider for me to come in. I followed him to the living room were Jasper was playing with Tristan.

"_Bella is running a little late, please have a seat."_ Carslie said pointing to the recliner.

"_So what are you two kids doing to night?"_ Carslie asked while Tristan jumped in my lap.

"_Look Em."_ Tristan held the cars from last night in my face. I laughed taking it from him.

"_That's cool little man."_ I smiled then looked back to Carslie.

"_I'm taking her to the yacht dock in Dana point where I will make dinner and just have some time to get to know each other better."_ I said hoping her wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"_Bella will love that."_Carslie said looking at Jasper.

"_Em! Em?"_ Tristan was trying to get my attention.

"_Yea little man, what's up?"_ I looked at Tristan who was hitting my knees with his hands.

"_Are you going to kiss my mommy?"_ He asked curling his lip up unsure if he was ok with the idea. I uncomfortably adjusted in my seat while Tristan, Carslie and Jasper all looked at me. I felt my face starting to burn, it takes a lot for me to get embarrassed but that sure the hell did. Jasper laughed getting off the floor and moving to the couch.

"_Why would you ask that?"_ I asked not sure what to say. Carslie watched us with an amused smile.

"_Cause my mommy said to Nana that if you kiss her should she kiss you back, Em kissing girls is gross."_ Tristan said with his elbow on my knee holding his head up still watching me for an answer. I stiffed a laughed and looked over at Jasper for help.

"_Tristan you don't want Em to kiss your mommy?"_ Jasper asked him holding in his laugh. Tristan looked at him then back to me.

"_Mommy wants you to kiss her."_ Tristan giggled pulling himself on to my lap. "_But kissing is gross."_ He said again.

"_Tristan when you get older I'm sure you're going to kiss lots of girls."_ Carslie said now laughing.

"_Not ugh, eww, I only kiss my mommy cause I love her, do you love mommy Em? Is that why you want to kiss her?" _He asked covering his mouth giggling.

"_Ok Tristan, that's enough funny questions for one night."_ Carslie said picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. I sighed in relief. Jasper laughed looking over at me.

"_I was going integrate you but I think Tristan did a good job at it."_ Jasper said kicking his feet up on the couch. I just nodded looking at my watch. It was 7:40pm when finally I heard Bella's laugh. Jasper and I stood up to greet her. When she walked in my mouth almost dropped open. Bella wore a tight black dress that fit around every one of her perfect curves. It was low cut and wrapped around her neck. She looked absolutely stunning. I looked her up and down not even realizing I was staring at her. She began to blush and looked to the side when Jasper cleared his throat. I swallowed hard trying to remember how to breath.

"_Wow Bella you look wow."_ I said not able to find a word suitable for how great she looked.

"_Thanks."_ Bella said in a low tone looking at me. "_ I wasn't sure what we were going to do, I hope it's not too much."_ She said nervously running her hand down her dress.

"_It's perfect."_ I said walking up to her taking her hand without realizing I was doing it, thankfully she didn't reject it. I turned back to see Esme and Rose standing in the hallway whispering and giggling. "_I won't have her out to late."_ I said to Esme knowing she was watching Tristan.

"_Have fun take your time."_ She said in an approving tone. We walked out to my Truck were I opened the door for her. She watched me make my way to the driver side.

"_Look very handsome tonight."_ Bella said as I turned on the car.

"_Thank you, you look stunning as always."_ I said feeling a little more relaxed getting out of the house, I never thought a our years old would make me feel so tensed. "_ How was your day today?"_ I asked starting the conversation.

"_It was ok, it seemed to go by slow. Tristan loved his cars, did he say thank you?"_ She said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"_No but he is a kid, don't worry about it, Why did your day go by slow?"_ I asked hoping it had to do with wanting to go on our date. She giggled and changed the subject.

"_What did you do today?"_ She asked looking over at me.

"_I did a lot of running around for tonight, I hung out with Edward for a little while."_ I answered honestly.

" _Rose really likes him."_

"_Really? Maybe you should tell Edward that because he isn't so sure."_

"_Rose is hard to read sometimes, she was planning on going over to your guys' house to keep him company while we went out."_The rest of the way was a lot of small talk, Bella told me how she hasn't told Jasper yet that she is letting Tristan go on the camping trip. She hasn't told Tristan either. I was glad she was letting him go, I think it would be funnier with him. As long as he doesn't ask any more questions about me and his mom. When we pulled into the dock Bella looked over at me confused.

"_I hope you don't mind, I thought we could do something a little more privet."_ I said opening my door. Bella started to look nervous. I meet her by her door and took her hand in mine.

"_How privet?"_ She asked as we walked along the dock, I smirked to myself stopping in front of dock three.

"_OK here is the plan, Were getting on this yacht over here, But before you complain I'm making dinner and I really just wanted some time to get to know you better."_ I said hoping she wouldn't reject the idea.

" _You are a strange crazy impressive man."_ She laughed walking away from me and on to the yacht. I watch her walk on to the yacht looking around. The dress she wore hung loss down her shoulders exposing her back. She turned looking over her shoulder. "_Are you planning on coming a bored?"_ She asked looking back at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I followed behind her letting her soak in the ship while I soaked in her beauty. I was standing right behind her when she turned around to say something but stopped when she notice how close I was.

"_I hope you like chicken."_ I said smiling at her embarrassed that I was caught staring at her. She just smiled and stepped back away from me.

"_Are you ready sir?"_ The captain said from the stairs. Bella looked at me smirking though narrowed eyes.

"_Were going to sail?"_ She asked stepping to the edge looking over the water.

"_If it's ok with you yes."_ I said watching her reaction. Bella nodded yes slowly sucking in her bottom lip biting on it in the sexiest way, what I would do to be her lips, she was going to make it even harder for me to keep my hands off her.

"_Where ready Captain."_ I said letting him know he leave the dock.

"_Would you like some wine?"_ I asked going to the side of Bella were she looked over to the water.

"_Are you trying to get me drunk again?"_ She asked giggling tapping a finger on my chest.

"_Never, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself."_

"_I always seem to relax around you, but yes id love some wine." _Bella said as I took her hand guiding her to the dining area. She took a seat as I served her.

"_So chicken is on the menu chef Emmett?"_ She said taking the glass from me. "_What can I help you with?"_ She asked taking a sip of wine.

"_Well I knew I wasn't going to have time to make it all from scraped so I ordered some from a restaurant all I have to do is throw it in the oven, I know it's a little tacky but I wanted to spend time with you and not have to be cooking to whole time."_ I said feeling like an ass.

"_I think that was a great idea, I did give you somewhat of a sort notice. But this is still great. So go warm it up and come sit with me."_ She stood up walking out on to the deck. Edward was right does enjoy simple things. If I'm lucky to get a second date I'll have to really wow her. I hurried and put the food in the oven then rushed back out to Bella. She looked gorgeous sitting leaning over the side of the boat waiting for me. The moon light hit her just right, outlining the shape of her body, the wind lightly flowed throw her hair. She smiled when she saw me. I had to stop for a second to catch my breath. "_Are you going to stare at me or are you going to have a glass of wine and talk to me?"_ She asked amused with my reaction.

"_I was thinking a little of both."_ I laughed and walked over to her.

"_You do stare a lot."_ Bella laughed taking a drink. "_ But I like how you stare, it's not in a creepy way."_ She giggled again, I had to laugh with her, and she did catch me looking at her a lot.

"_I just like to admire true beauty."_ I said with the best charming smile I could managed.

"_I have to admit something."_ Bella said standing up straight. I looked at her confused watching as she walked to stand in front of me. "_I was really nerves about tonight so I already had a couple glasses of wine."_ She blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"_Why are you nervous?"_ I asked thinking it was cute she had to liquor up to calm her nerves.

"_I don't know, I guess because you make me open up without even really trying, and the more I see you the more I'm intrigued by you."_ She answered looking down at the floor. 

"_I think you have been wanting to open up you just didn't have anyone to do it with."_ I said watching her walk over to the table and take a seat. I made my way over to her.

"_Maybe I was just waiting to meet you to open up."_ She said playing with a piece of her hair. "_You said you wanted to know more about me, what do you want to know?"_ She asked when I took my seat next to her. I looked in her eyes for a few seconds seeing she wasn't totally comfortable but she was willing to try to let me in a little more. So I started simple.

" _If you could go anywhere in the world, were would you go?"_ I watched as she reacted confused, looking up at me.

"_Really, that's what you want to know? I'm giving you a free pass to prey into my past and you ask about where I want to travel?"_ She giggled looking at me with suspicious eyes.

" _I thought we start off small then move to bigger things, I really do want to know everything about you, I'm as intrigued by you as you are with me."_ I answered honestly. "_What did you think I was going to ask?"_ I asked moving a strain of hair out of her face.


	9. your place or mine?

I waited outside for Emmett while he started on getting dinner ready. This was such a nice idea, to have dinner on a yacht, I have never been on a yacht before. I looked out to ocean thinking it was silly of me to get so nervous to come out with him. Esme and Alice where right about Emmett. He is a good guy, and thought full too. I just don't know why someone as entertaining as him would waste his time on a boring single mother like me. I had a couple of glass of wine while I got ready because I was so nervous over whether or not I should kiss him, Esme came in to talk to me and we decided to just go with it. When the time is right it will happen. I turned around to see Emmett watching me from the door way. That look he gives me always burns to my core lighting the same fire, the only difference is the fire grows bigger each time.

"_Are you going to stare at me or are you going to have a glass of wine and talk to me?"_ I asked with confidence thanks to the little buzz I had from the wine.

"_I was thinking a little of both."_ Emmett laughed snapping out of his daze. Walking over to me

"_You do stare a lot."_ I laughed taking another drink, but keeping my eyes on him. "_ But I like how you stare, it's not in a creepy way."_ I giggled not meaning to say it but Emmett laughed with me looking a little embarrassed.

"_I just like to admire true beauty."_ Emmett said leaning against the side of the boat next to me, I don't know why I felt like I needed to tell him about my earlier drinks but I did.

"_I have to admit something."_ I said standing up straight, making my way in front of him so I could see his reaction better. Emmett looked at me a little confused. "_I was really nerves about tonight so I already had a couple glasses of wine."_ I couldn't help but to blushed and looked away embarrassed. Emmett chuckled still looking at me, when I looked back at him he looked at me adoring.

"_Why are you nervous?"_ He asked trying to hide his smile.

"_I don't know, I guess because you make me open up without even really trying, and the more I see you the more I'm intrigued by you."_ I answered more honestly than I intended to looking down at the floor. 

"_I think you have been wanting to open up, you just didn't have anyone to do it with."_ Emmett said with confidence while I walked over to the table to sit down, He waited a second then followed me.

"_Maybe I was just waiting to meet you to open up."_ I said playing with a piece of my hair starting to get nervous again. "_You said you wanted to know more about me, what do you want to know?"_ I asked feeling like he already knew me but I could tell in his eyes he had questions that he was afraid to ask. Questions that Esme told me it was ok to answer honestly, I did nothing wrong. Emmett looked in my eyes for a few seconds almost piercing my soul before he asked the one question I wasn't expecting him to ask.

" _If you could go anywhere in the world, were would you go?"_ Emmett asked with a half smile. I was confused as to why he would ask such a basic question, when his eyes wanted to ask something deeper than that.

"_Really, that's what you want to know? I'm giving you a free pass to prey into my past and you ask about where I want to travel?"_ I giggled not understanding his line of questioning.

" _I thought we start off small then move to bigger things, I really do want to know everything about you, I'm as intrigued by you as you are with me."_ He almost whispered looking me deep in the eyes. "_What did you think I was going to ask?"_ He asked moving a strain of hair out of my face. I looked down thinking maybe I should just bring it up and get it out of the way, I took a deep breath and forced the words out.

"_Emmett, we have hung out numerous times, and I have asked you about your nephew and deeper parts of you and you ask things like what's my favorite color and where I want to travel one day, don't you want to ask about how I ended up a single mom living with the halls?"_ I asked feeling a little offended that he hasn't asked, maybe he didn't care but did that mean he didn't like me enough to care? Emmett sat back clearing his throat. I couldn't bring myself to look at him feeling like I liked him more than he liked me and I really was setting myself up for heart ache.

"_Isabella, I haven't asked because it seems like a delicate subject and I really haven't had an opening to ask, and to be honest Who ever Tristan's dad is, is a damn fool for leaving you two. I can tell you were hurt and I don't want to bring those memories back, your smile is to precious to take away thanks to some idiot."_ Emmett answered putting his hand over mine. I looked up not sure how to react; I looked down at his hand and intertwined our fingers together. "_If it's something you want to talk about, I want to hear it."_ He said slightly squeezing my hand. I closed my eyes gathering the words I wanted to use, I could feel Emmett's eyes on me. I looked over at Emmett then quickly over to the water.

"_I just want you to know I'm not a hoe, I was with Tristan's dad for two years. He told me he wanted to be there when we found out about Tristan but he ended up having his mom and dad send him to his aunt's house or somewhere, They all thought I was some slut, everyone turned their backs on me except the Hales."_ I paused to look at him, He was looking at me with a straight face.

"_What about your parents?"_ He asked not giving me any sort of reaction.

"_They kicked me out; they didn't want me to embarrass them, especially with Jacob's family saying the baby wasn't his. Like I said everyone turned their backs on me but the Hales, I guess that's why I keep my circle of people so small, I figure if my own parents can turn their backs on me then anyone can."_ I finished looked at Emmett. He scooted closer to me.

"_Do your parents and your ex's parents still live around here?"_ Emmett finally got to the questions I wanted to get out of the way.

"_My parents moved to Long Beach, I haven't seen them since the day they told me I had to leave and Jacob's parents are still around here. I see them every now and then, but I never let them see what they did to me."_ I was whispering looking at our hands.

"_Hey."_ Emmett said putting a finger under my chin so I would look at him. "_You and Tristan don't need any of them, you have done a great done on your own, really, and Tristan is one lucky kid with a kick ass personality."_ Emmett said in a heartfelt tone almost reading what I was thinking.

"_I feel like my mistakes caused him to lose out on a real family, He will never have a dad and he will never have real grandparents, Esme, Rose and everyone always push me to go out and to meet people but I don't feel like I deserve it, Tristan needs me and it would be selfish for me to make him share me."_ I said letting go of his hand and standing up. I walked to the edge of the yacht.

"_I think it would be selfish of you to not find someone to share your life with, Tristan may not have his real dad but there is someone that would like to be that father figure and to be the man you deserve to have. He wouldn't be sharing you he would be gaining someone new."_ Emmett said from close behind me. I looked out into the ocean not ever thinking if it like that, but still the risk would be too high.

"_I don't want for either one of us to get hurt, if it didn't work out, I don't want him to know the pain of someone turning their back on him."_ I said not willing to look back at Emmett. I was beginning to think this date was a bad idea. I felt Emmett move even closer behind me, his hand intertwined with mine once again. I closed my eyes wishing I had the strength to let go.

"_Not everyone wants to hurt you. Life is about taking chances, finding love, How could you ever know what true love is unless you experience the pain of a heart ache. You know heart ache now experience the love."_ Emmett whispered in my ear sending chills down my back. I slowly turned around to look at him, His eyes found mine holding a sincere gaze. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to .

"_If my heart brakes again I'll lose all the piece."_ I said still in a low tone, feeling myself slowly giving into him.

"_You found the missing piece to my heart"_ Emmett responded moving in closer to me, our faces now a meter away from each other. I closed my eyes inhaling the sweet scent of Emmett's breath before our lips fully touched. At first our lips just pressed against each other, until Emmett's lips moved over my bottom lips slightly sucking it in tracing it with his tongue I allowed him entrance. I have never been kissed so sweet and passionately. When I was with Jacob he always kissed me to hard and even drew blood a few times. Emmett kissed me with feeling, with respect. His kiss caused my entire body to be licked by flames of lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck fully caving into him when he suddenly stopped and pulled back.

"_Shit!"_ He said turning and running inside where the kitchen was. I stayed where I was not sure what his reaction meant. I would have went after him if I thought I could walk, That kiss seriously made me weak in the knees, I never really understood that expression until now. Emmett came back out a few minutes later rubbing his neck looking over at me. "_Ugh how hungry were you?"_ He asked as I caught a whiff of something burning. I giggled shaking my head.

"_Not that hungry."_ I said as he walked over to me, he kept his eyes on me as he put his arms around my waist.

"_I burnt dinner."_ He said in a whisper while I put my arms back around his neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what it felt like to be in the arms of a man. It has been so long I forgot how good it felt. "_Are you ok?"_ Emmett asked sounding worried.

"_Yeah, I couldn't be better. I just forgot what it felt like to be in the arms of a man, sorry"_ I pulled back looking at him hating how honest I was with him, It was like I couldn't lie to him even if I wanted to. Why did I always tell him what I was thinking? Emmett arms tightened around me as I look away from his eyes embarrassed with myself.

"_Well get used to it because I'm a cuddlier."_ Emmett laughed leaning down kissing my cheek.

"_Well if you're hungry we can go back to my place, Esme made lasagna and I know there is left over."_ I said feeling a little hungry myself. Can you get beer munchies from wine? I asked myself laughing.

"_What's so funny?"_ Emmett asked as we walked over to the table hand in hand. "_You laughing at me cause you distracted me and I burnt dinner?"_ He smiled sitting down where I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"_Something like that, Shouldn't you tell the captain we want to get off?"_ I asked feeling a little light headed. Emmett looked at me and stiffed a laugh. He kissed my forehead before getting up.

"_Don't move I'll be right back."_ He said walking away I leaned back on the chair thinking about how sweet Emmett was. I don't know how long he was gone when he reappeared with a bottle of water and some crackers.

"_Were heading back, this should hold you over until we got get some actual food"_ He handed me the crackers and Water.

"_I'm not a fatty I don't need to eat, I can wait."_ I started to laugh. Emmett smirked at me opening the packet of crackers.

"_I can't I'm starving."_ He said taking a bit out of one. "_So we can stop at Denny's or we can go to your place, or I have stuff at my place to."_ He said watching me as I took a drink of water and handed it back to over to him.

"_Esme's lasagna is really good."_ I said laughing because I was actually a little disappointed that she made my favorite dinner on the night I decided to go out.

"_Your place it is."_ Emmett laughed with me.

Emmett asked me some more random questions as we drove to my house. He really was determined to know everything about me, and I was willing to let him know. I was scared, nervous, infatuated, excited, and hopeful all at the same time. I have never experienced so many mixed emotions at once, but as weird as it might sound feeling all the different emotions made me feel alive. When I'm around Emmett he bring life to me. He just has a way of making me want to have a fuller life; Something Esme and everyone have been saying I needed from day one. I was tired of always being alone, everyone has someone but me, I want Emmett to be that someone, and I just hope Tristan doesn't get affected by it in a bad way. As much as I wanted Emmett in my life, Tristan comes first and if he isn't ok with it than I wasn't ok with it.

When we got back to the house all the lights where off except the hall way light to the stairs. I took Emmett's hand feeling like a teenager sneaky a boy in after curfew. I guided him to the kitchen were we where both being quite. I put the left over lasagna in the microwave letting it heat up. Emmett was leaning against the counter watching me. When I was done I looked over at him and blushed.

"_Why do you always look at me like that?"_ I asked still buzzed from the wine. Emmett laughed and moved closer to me.

"_You haven't figured it out yet?"_ He asked in a low but deep whisper, not letting me answer he pressed his lips against mine as I gave in two our second kiss. Emmett smiled against my mouth as we kissed, I think it was because I wasn't as scared to kiss him this time, this time I kissed him back with as much passion as he did the first time. Our bodies pressed together While Emmett hands found their way down to my hips where he lifted me up on to the counter not braking our kiss. Suddenly the main kitchen light turned on and I heard Jasper.

"_Oh shit I'm sorry."_ He said covering his eyes looking away. I pushed Emmett back and hoped off the counter.

"_Jasper it's ok."_ I said as Emmett chuckled. I pulled the plates out of the microwave.

"_I thought you guys went out for dinner?"_ Jasper asked looking at us with an amused smile.

"_We did but Emmett was distracted and it burnt." _I laughed putting the plate in front of Emmett. Jasper looked over at us confused. Emmett laughed eating his food.

"_Right well, Good night you guys."_ He said walking out not understanding what I was talking about.

"_You where right this is good."_ Emmett said with a mouthful. I laughed at him starting to eat my own food. When we were done I walked Emmett out giving him a good night kiss before I went up to my room. I changed and crawled into bed. I was too excited to sleep I laid there watching TV trying to fall asleep but I couldn't, to my surprise I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

~_ Sorry I burnt dinner, next time I'll make sure we just go somewhere that I don't have to cook; anyway I can't wait to see you again. Goodnight~ Em. _

I smiled at the text feeling my heart beat picking up.

~_I can't wait to see you either, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow? ~ Bella_

I texted back waiting for a respond.

~_Going to have lunch with this hot ass girl, I think; if she ask me anyway. ~ Em_

I giggled texting him back.

_I have an hour lunch 11 to 12 will you meet me for lunch~ Bella_

_Of course I will, just name the place and I'll be there~ Em _

_~Ruby's is the closes place; it's off orange harbor and main st. I'll be there around 11:10~ Bella_

_~See you there, Get some sleep. Good night~ Em_

_~night, Oh and I asked you so I get to pay! ~ Bella_

I waited for a response but I guess he was either thinking of away to get out of letting my pay or he had fallen asleep. Either way thinking about tonight gave me Goosebumps; I feel asleep thinking about the whole night and how good it felt to have Emmett's arms wrapped around me. I could really get used to it, and that part scared me.

**Reviews Please!**

**The next chapter things really heat up! SO Review if you want that next chapter lol**


End file.
